One Night Only
by imaginative uniqueness
Summary: Bella engages in a steamy and unforgettable encounter with a mysterious stranger at a private sex club she attends every weekend. To her surprise, he appears again in a unexpected way. What was supposed to be a one night fling may turn into something more. Rated M for explicit sexual content. AH BPOV.
1. Prologue

**Hi lovelies! I'm back with another Twilight fanfic and I hope you enjoy this story. Chapter one will be posted 5/19 and new updates every Tuesday from here on out.**

 **–** **imaginative uniqueness**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I've started something that is impossible to stop. This little "problem" started over a month ago and it's hard to resist the pull I have to give into my inhibitions. My private life suddenly caught up with me in the most unexpected way and it's torture. I feel the walls I've put up beginning to crumble and wear down. I'm overwhelmed with lust and I know I'm going to give in. It was only a matter of time before I mixed business with unfathomable pleasure. . .

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter One up tomorrow. I hope you're ready!**


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, here's the first chapter of ONO and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **One Month Earlier**_

Tonight was the night Marie came out to play. Marie was my alter ego, a seductive deviant who knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. She craved sex, thrived in it even. Timid Bella was replaced just for the evening. Tomorrow, she would make her reappearance and Marie would be tucked away to lay dormant until it was time for her to be active once again. Tonight was for sin and Marie couldn't wait to partake in it.

I watched as the city lights became scarce through the window of the town car that was specifically sent just for me. Where I was going was strictly private and not privy for most eyes to see. It was a place where you can explore all of your sexual desires safely and confidentially without being scrutinized. The Secret Garden was strictly members only and you had to have connections to get in. My best friend and boss Alice, introduced me to The Secret Garden. We both loved sex and we expressed it almost every weekend there. Once the town car pulled to a stop, I stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the unmarked building. It was silent, aside from the sound of my heels as I walked up to a burly man dressed all in black, wearing a headpiece.

"Good evening, Marie."

"Hello Emmett. Did Mary check in yet?" At the Secret Garden anonymity was an important factor to protect our identity. Everyone was required to sign a nondisclosure agreement to protect the club and it's members. Many of the clientele had very public reputations to uphold. Due to said fact, I used my middle name while Alice used her first name, Mary.

"Yes. She arrived about 30 minutes ago," he said surely. I gave him a once over, eye fucking him thoroughly before throwing him a devilish smile. "Thank you, Emmett." He was really hot and I would love for him to fuck me but it's against the rules of the club for employees to fraternize with members, a rule I was not very fond of but there's nothing I could do but fantasize about it.

"No problem and enjoy yourself," he replied huskily. _I definitely plan on it_ , I thought inwardly as I smiled and gave him a slight nod in response before he opened the door. I put on the masquerade mask I had securely on my face, cloaking my identity, before stepping into where my desires awaited me. The booming bass of " _Haunted_ " swept over me as I walked down the steps into the club. The club was dim, oozing salaciously with lust. Everywhere I looked bodies writhed against bodies, sensuality amongst the throngs of people. I breathed it all in, letting it take over me as I looked for my friend. I spotted her at the bar, chatting with the bartender as she sipped on a cocktail. I walked over and playfully swatted her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise. I giggled as she turned towards me saying, "be careful Marie, I like it kinky."

"I know exactly how you like it _Mary_ ," I responded smartly. And I definitely did. I saw her in action and she was a riot.

"Are you gonna order a drink?" Alice asked as she sipped daintily on her drink.

"What are you drinking?"

"A Fuck Me 7 ways to Sunday," she replied devilishly.

"Mmm, yes please. I'll definitely take one of those." I said with a equally devilish grin. She signaled the bartender and ordered two more. I took a sip and had a orgasm in my mouth, it was absolutely divine.

"Let's go dance," Alice exclaimed, pulling me away from the bar onto the dancefloor. BANKS' " _Stick_ " poured out of the speakers, causing my hips to sway with the hypnotic beat. I lost myself to the music, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and I moved closer. A strong pair of hands were placed on my hips as a unfamiliar body came in contact with mine. I instantly felt a erection against my ass and I began to grind against it, enjoying the feeling. Whoever was behind me had a huge cock and I definitely wanted to feel it inside me. I turned around to face my suitor and was met with a beautiful stranger dressed in a suit. He was a little over six feet tall, with hair that I classified as 'just fucked hair' and a killer angular jaw line. His face was covered by his mask but I could make out some of his features. His nose was straight and his lips were perfectly imperfect but what caught me off guard was his eyes. _My god those eyes_. Even in the dim lighting of the club and flashing lights, I could see those emerald green pools swirling with need. He smiled crookedly and my panties were instantly drenched. The man was simply sex on legs and I had to have him. My mind went racing with all of the dirty things I wanted to do to the sexy as sin man before me. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered in a darkly seductive tone, "what's your name?"

"Marie," I purred breathlessly into his ear. He had me hot and the faster we got past the introductions, the better.

"My name is Masen and I want you to scream it out as I make you cum on my cock repeatedly." I groaned outwardly at this, I was a complete sucker for dirty talk. My pussy clenched in response, my clit throbbing madly. _Holy fuck_. He said it as I promise and I had to see that he went through with it. Horny did not describe how I felt at this moment. I was beyond the point of turned on. I pulled him by his hair and kissed him, pouring my need into it. He reciprocated immediately, our tongues battling for dominance. The kiss was addicting, making me high with every swipe of his tongue against mine. He sucked on my tongue and it traveled straight to my clit. I could possibly cum just kissing him, that's how good it was. He pulled away first, our foreheads pressed close, trying to catch our breaths.

"I want you so fucking bad," he murmured against my lips. I nipped his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth before responding, "I want you to fuck me, too." His eyes darkened as he took my hand, dragging me from the dancefloor. I quickly looked back to see Alice dancing with her boyfriend Jasper. She winked at me and waved, knowing what I was about to get in to. I grinned and turned ahead to follow Masen into the area with the sex rooms. Once down the hallway, he pushed me into the nearest wall and attacked my mouth with fervor. Pure primal need took over as he kissed, nipped and sucked in and out of my mouth and I loved it. I tugged on his hair while he massaged my breasts, my nipples hardening into stiff peaks.

"Please. . .fuck me," I pleaded against his lips.

"I plan on it. I can't wait to feel your pussy clench on my cock as I fuck you really hard. Is that what you want, Marie?"

"Fuck yes," I moaned.

"Good," he said with a hot as fuck smile, taking my hand. As we passed by each room, we could see various displays of fucking, from three ways to gangbangs. Moans and the slapping of skin could be heard, creating erotic harmonies. Each room had a guard placed outside each door for safety and a window for voyeurs to watch if they please. Masen stopped before a door with a green light above, indicating the room was unoccupied. The guard nodded at us and opened the door for us to enter.

"Are you ready for me?"

"In more ways than one," I replied huskily. He nodded knowingly, letting me step inside first and followed close behind me as he shut the door.

 _Let the fun begin_. . .

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging off the cliff but I promise you it will be the first and last. I hope you guys will be pumped and ready for the lemony goodness that will be coming your way on 5/26. The wait will definitely be worth it next week. I'll Be back next Tuesday and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The lemony goodness is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I took a quick look around the room, surveying the details. In the middle was a huge four poster canopy bed with wooden columns designed in intricate carvings. A plush chair was placed a few feet away from the bed while the wall on the right was adorned with whips, ropes, cuffs, dildos, vibrators and other various devices designed for kinky pleasure. On the other side of the room sat a St. Andrew's cross and a whipping bench. I turned to Masen, my eyes raking him from head to toe before looking into the hooded green eyes that assessed me.

"How do you want me?" I asked huskily.

"First, I want you to take off your dress, leaving only your underwear and heels on. Then I want you to grab a blindfold, sit in the chair and put it on." Heat coursed through my body, thrilled to see what he had in store for me. I slowly slipped off my dress, giving him a little show. His eyes got darker while he watched the dress glide down my body until it was pooled around my feet. He groaned when he saw my nipple piercings, so I decided to tease him a little. I slightly pinched my nipples, imagining it was his hands touching me. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. "Fuck," he whispered harshly before continuing, "Marie go get the blindfold and sit in that chair. _Now_."

I instantly stopped at his harsh demand and looked at his face. Masen looked animalistic, his eyes wild and untamed with liquid fire. He was the predator and I his prey. I could cum just looking at his face, that's how aroused he had me. He wanted to dominate me and I wanted him to badly, so I did what I was told. I sat patiently in the chair, waiting for him to take the next step. My body buzzed with anticipation, my mind clouded with lust. I've never had this type of reaction to any man before and it kind of freaked me out but I blocked it out of my mind. The only thing I wanted to think about was pleasure.

I gasped as he suddenly flipped me over so that my head was hanging over the edge of the chair while my legs rested over the back of it. He adjusted my legs, placing them on each side, opening me up to him and put a pillow under my head. I heard the rustling of fabric and clink of a belt being undone. My breathing increased when I heard his zipper being pulled down. I knew what he was about to do and I shivered. I heard the soft thud of his knees hit the floor, feeling him lean over my body.

"Damn, your soaking wet," he said as he began to massage me through my thong.

"Please. . .make me cum." I begged, something I never did.

"I intend to make you cum, more than once." He said it with such determination and my body quivered. I moaned when he pulled the offensive material away from my aching flesh.

"Holy fuck, you have your clit pierced too?" He said rhetorically before he clamped his lips over my throbbing flesh, sucking on it hard. My hips raised slightly off the couch as I moaned out loud in satisfaction. At the same time, he pressed his cock on my lips and I took him in greedily. He hummed his approval, increasing the speed of his tongue and the thrust of his gloriously thick cock into my mouth. My body was engulfed in flames of desire and I was on the precipice of a huge orgasm. I began to suck harder, hollowing my cheeks out as I deepthroated him with every pass of his hips.

"I'm gonna cum in that hot fucking mouth of yours and I want you to cum in mine. . .right. . . fucking. . . _NOW_!" Masen commanded before going back down sucking on my clit hard, scraping his teeth against it. That did me in. I came like a speeding freight train, my moans vibrating against his cock. He thrust in one last time, lodging his cock in my throat as he roared out his hot release into my mouth, coating my throat. I swallowed what I could but the rest trickled out the sides of my mouth. He took a few deep recovering breaths before pulling himself out of my mouth and gently grabbed me by the shoulders to lift me up. He flipped my limp body back into a sitting position before taking the blindfold off.

"If your mouth feels that good, I could only imagine how that pussy is going to feel," he said huskily, taking his fingers and gathering the cum that leaked out of my mouth.

"Open up," he ordered and proceeded to put his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them, staring into his eyes as I licked off the sticky residue. He tasted good, sweet and salty. Masen released his fingers with a pop and kissed me hungrily. He sucked on my tongue, our flavors intermingling. My brain was frazzled and my body was on sensory overload. He held me against his bare chest as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me over to the bed. He ripped my thongs clean off my body, discarding his boxers in the process. I looked down at his massive cock, the head dripping with pre-cum.

"You like what you see?" He asked, wrapping his hand around it, pumping into his fist slowly. I groaned and nodded my head, too overcome with lust to respond. He flashed me a crooked smile, reaching into the glass container full of condoms on the bedside table. He pulled out a gold foil packet, tore it open and put it on.

"Get on your hands and knees." I quickly complied, ready for him to take me any way he wanted. I felt him climb up behind me, spreading me open. "Your pussy is so wet for me, Marie," he whispered as he began to tease my clit with the head of his cock. I moaned wantonly, loving the sweet torturous pleasure he created against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Without warning he thrust deep into me, causing us to moan in unison. He pumped in and out of my wet channel at a even pace, taking me closer to the brink with each pass. Moans and the slapping of skin, our heavy breathing increased, our pleasure echoing in waves throughout the room.

"Oh. . .my. . .fuck yes. . .just like. . . that," I screamed out as he picked up the pace. He pushed me down to lean on my elbows, causing my back to arch. In this position, he reached deeper and I could barely breathe. He was hitting that sweet spot constantly and I knew that this orgasm was going to be brutal.

"I feel you clamping on my cock. Do you want to cum?"

"Oh. . .god yes. I'm sooooo. . .fucking close. . ." I begged. His words brought me closer to the release I needed.

"Then cum for me Marie. Cum on my fucking cock _NOW_!"

"Yes, yes, yes. . .MASEN!" I screamed as I came hard, my body convulsing in multiple orgasms. I felt liquid shoot out of me, dripping down my legs and soaking the bed .

"That's so fucking hot, you squirting all over my cock," he said harshly smacking my ass. His thrusts became uneven and I knew he was about to cum. He thrust into me two more times before stilling, moaning out a quick "fuck" as he came. We both collapsed onto the bed, desperately trying to control our breathing. That was the best sex I've ever had and I was exhausted but sated. Once I calmed down from the aftershocks of the earth shattering orgasms I had, I climbed off the bed and gathered up my dress, putting it back on. Masen pulled off the full condom, tying up the end and tossed it in the trash.

"That was. . ." he started.

"I know." There was no need to say anything; the feeling was definitely mutual. I turned to walk away, denying my body and its urges. I wanted to fuck him over and over but I didn't do repeats. Repeats came with feelings and I didn't do those either. I wouldn't do that anymore, not after what happened with Jacob. He was the reason why I didn't do relationships, why I had meaningless sex with different people every weekend. No attachments, no problems was what I lived by and I wasn't going to change that for the fuck of a lifetime.

"Hey," he called after me and I turned back to look at him. "Thanks for your time, I really needed that."

"No problem," I replied before walking out the room, leaving the best lay I've ever had behind, never looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 will be up June 2nd. Stay tuned and please review, review, review! Also thanks to everyone for following and making ONO a favorite :) ❤**


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank reader ana rod for sharing this story on Cheatward's Spot, a group on FB. Thanks again for the support and recommending _ONO_ to your group members. If you are interested in discussing or recommending fanfics, I suggest any readers and lovers, please check the group out. On that note, here's Chapter 3 and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was glad to be back at work Monday, diving into whatever I could get my hands on. I worked at Cullen Multimedia Industries in Manhattan. Alice was the PR Director and I was her assistant. I met Alice when I moved to NY to be with my now ex-boyfriend Jacob, five years ago. I was twenty one, fresh out of college, graduating with a business degree from the University of Washington and followed my high school sweetheart out to the City That Never Sleeps. Said boyfriend turned out to be a cheating asshole and I got burned badly. She found me a heartbroken mess in a diner with very little money, basically homeless and unemployed. She took me, a hopeless stranger, into her home and let me live with her until I got on my feet. She got me a job as her assistant and we've been inseparable ever since. I had nothing but the utmost respect for her and I was beyond grateful for what she has done for me. She was the most humble and optimistic person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Good morning Bella," I heard a tinkering voice call out to me when I walked into the break room. _Speaking of the devil_ , I thought inwardly as I smiled at her.

"Good morning Al. I got you a caramel iced latte with a double shot of amaretto and whipped cream."

"Thank you. I'm sure as hell going to need it this morning," she said with relief, taking the cup.

"Long night?"

"More like long weekend. Jasper's parents showed up unannounced yesterday and plan on staying in town until Saturday," she said with annoyance. Apparently, Jasper's parents were a little overbearing.

"Anywho enough about me, how was your weekend? I didn't get a chance to talk to you before Jazz and I left the club."

"I had the best sex I've ever had that night."

"Really? Do tell," Alice said eagerly.

"The guy gave me incredible orgasms. I didn't think it was possible but he even made me. . ."

"Made you what?"

I looked around to make sure no one would walk in on us and whispered, "he made me. . .squirt."

"Holy shit! That's really hot Bella."

"His sentiment exactly," I responded. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I thought of his words.

"Wow. I'm totally jealous," she giggled. I was happy no one was within the vicinity of the break room to hear about my sexual escapade.

"So," she started, her tone now all business, "Carlisle wants us to meet him in his office. He said that he needed to see us briefly." Carlisle Cullen was the owner/CEO of the company. He was a older man, in his late forties with graying blonde hair and was very handsome for his age. He was also very kind and treated everyone with respect.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." We walked out of the break room, down the hallway to Carlisle's office.

Alice knocked on Carlisle's door and opened it when he told us to come in. I followed her inside and saw Carlisle at his desk talking to someone sitting across from him. Alarms suddenly went off in my head as I saw the unruly copper tinted hair of the stranger. _Oh god, it couldn't be_. My fears were confirmed when the stranger turned around and I saw those majestic green eyes. He looked at Alice first then to me and his eyes lit up with recognition, his face going slack with unease. He remembered me and I wanted to crawl up in a ball somewhere and die. _This could not be happening_.

"Ladies good morning," Carlisle spoke warmly, momentarily interrupting my inner turmoil. He stood from his chair and Masen followed suit.

"Good morning Carlisle," we spoke in unison.

"Bella and Alice, I would like you to meet my son and the company's new Media Relations Director, Edward."

Holy. Fucking. Shit! I couldn't believe what was occurring before my very eyes. I don't think Edward did either because he looked just as shocked as I did. The look on his face quickly faded away before he composed himself, masking his discomfort. He cleared his throat, stretching his hand out to us. Alice shook first and I reluctantly did after her. When our hands touched, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me, causing my breath to stutter. I let it out shakily, remembering how his body felt against mine. Edward must've felt it too because he lightly squeezed my hand before letting go. He gave me a cocksure smile and spoke in that sexy baritone of his, "it's a pleasure to meet you Alice and _Bella_." Edward made sure to put emphasis on my name, causing my skin to raise in goosebumps. This was a disaster and a hideous nightmare all rolled in one.

"Well ladies, I wanted you to meet Edward so you could get him up to speed on the business since you are my best workers. Edward will be working closely with you and I want you all to get acquainted with each other." I looked at Edward and he stared back at me knowingly. I averted my eyes, looking at the carpet like it was interesting.

"Welcome to the team Edward," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you and _Bella_." He gave us a crooked grin and shook our hands again. He made sure to quickly run a finger against my hand as he went to shake mine. We said goodbye to Carlisle and walked out towards our respective offices.

"What the fuck was that back there?" Alice whispered as we walked past other workers.

"Huh?" I was stilled in disbelief. Masen was actually named Edward and he was Carlisle's son.

"What's wrong with you Bella? You looked like you saw a ghost or something. I thought you would puke."

"Remember the guy I told you about at the club?"

"Yeah I remember. You so eloquently put in words how he was the best fuck you've ev—" she paused momentarily, finally catching on. "Oh my gosh. That was him?" She said out loud, causing a few workers to look in our direction.

"Shhh," I scolded her, my face burning with embarrassment. "Keep your damn voice down and yes, that was him."

"Holy crap."

"Yeah, no shit," I groaned.

"This is not good."

"You think?" I said sarcastically. She scowled and rolled her eyes, not amused with my snarky attitude.

"I'm sorry Al, I'm just freaking the fuck out here." We were now standing in front of her office.

"What am I going to do Al?" I had a serious dilemma on my hands. Edward, who I knew intimately as "Masen", is now working here and to make matters worse, he happens to be Carlisle's offspring. He could possibly be my boss one day. Holy shit, this was so bad.

"There's nothing you could really do Bella. He works here and that's not going to change."

"I knew Carlisle had a son but never in a million years would I have had sex with him if I knew who he was," I groaned.

"I know. Carlisle is a fairly private man—I've only met his wife Esme a few times during charity events but Edward was never around. Look Bella, everything is going to be fine. I'm pretty sure Edward will play it cool and be entirely professional. Don't get yourself worked up over your little rendezvous with him. You guys had a hot hookup, that's it. You can handle this," she reassured me.

I took a few deep breaths and nodded my head, agreeing with her. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right," she chuckled. I just shook my head and laughed with her. "Seriously though," she said as she stepped into her office, "everything will be fine. You know how to compartmentalize your private life from you professional one. Now get back to work."

"Yes mistress," I joked. Alice giggled and called me a smartass before closing her door. I opened the door to my office, which was right next to hers and closed the door firmly behind me. I sat in my seat with a heavy sigh, thinking about what had transpired a few minutes ago. My thoughts instantly went to the mystifying green eyed stranger, whose identity was exposed to me in the most shocking and unbearably uncomfortable way. I remembered what he looked like naked, how he sounded as he came inside me and in my mouth. I became hot all over again thinking about his gaze which was clouded with lust through the mask as he took in my body, how ravenous he was when he went down on me. I was so turned on right now and my body craved for his touch. I knew instantly that I had a serious problem on my hands, that Edward working here had disaster written all over it.

"Get it together Bella," I murmured to myself, "it was just one night, just like all the others. No double dipping." I took one more deep breath to calm my sexual urges and exhaled loudly. I put all thoughts about the unwanted newcomer in a vault and got to work. Alice and I were working on the annual charity event that would be held next month in May. I called Angela Webber-Cheney, a friend of mine from UW, in Seattle. She was a sought out Events Planner in Hollywood and always was a big help with our charity ball every year. She assured me she would send me plenty of ideas via email and that she would be arriving two weeks before the event. We talked very briefly about her husband Ben and their adorable four year old daughter, Lauren, before we said our goodbyes. Shortly after, I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." The door opened and in walked the man of the hour. He gently closed the door behind him and began to walk towards my desk. I sat frozen in place, watching his every move. He stopped in front of my desk, staring at me intensely. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat and he seemed to be amused by my discomfort.

"May I?"

"May you what?" I asked puzzled.

"Take a seat?" He said with a chuckle.

"Sure."

He sat down, looking at me inquisitively before saying, "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Neither did I, trust me." And I really didn't, especially not where I worked for a living.

"I know you're just as shocked as I am, but I'm also thrilled to be working with you. I really would like to get to know you better."

"You know me."

"Oh, I definitely do know you. I know how you feel, how you smell, how you. . . _taste_ ," he implied huskily, his eyes agleam with desire. I gulped audibly before clearing my throat.

"Edward, let's not go there."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because that was a one time thing. I don't do repeats. . .ever."

"Well, your body tells me otherwise Bella. Your breathing has increased, your skin from the neck up is flushed and your eyes are filled with want. I know you want me to fuck you again and I want fuck you, too," he said with confidence. Damn, he was a cocky bastard.

"I think I'll pass Edward. I plan to keep our interactions with each other completely professional. I don't fuck my associates." I may want him but I was determined to keep it strictly business.

"I think you're lying to yourself, love. I want you and you want me, there's no use in denying the obvious attraction we have. If you want to play this game, then count me in. I'm a very determined man and I always get what I go after." He was challenging me and with me being the one to never back down, I took the bait. _Game on_.

"Well good luck and may the best win," I said with determination.

"I will," he said confidently as he stood up and walked out of my office, leaving me with my thoughts.

I was in a lot of trouble. _What the hell did I get myself into_?

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4 will be up June 9th.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A little late but enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Wednesday morning, Alice had a scheduled a with a guide at the Museum of Modern Art or MoMA. We were scouting it as a possible location for the annual charity ball. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard my cell chime, indicating I got a text. I looked to see I had a message marked urgent from Alice.

 _ **Alice: I'm not going to be able to make it to MoMA. I ran into a little problem with one of the sponsors that I have to take care of immediately. Edward will be there to help you out. I'm sorry babe :(**_

Fuck. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with Edward. After he left my office Monday, his words plagued me. I couldn't recant on the bet I made and I wanted to slap myself for being so damn stubborn. I sighed and quickly sent out a reply, reassuring her that I would take care of everything in her absence. I dried off and began my daily process of getting ready for work. I brushed out my hair, sweeping it up in a high ponytail. I opted for minimal make-up, wanting to have a natural look. I put on a black lace balconette bra and panty set then began to scour my closet for today's attire. Growing up, I was a tomboy who profusely refused to wear dresses, skirts or heels. Anything girly was a no-no but once I started college, I began to embrace my feminine side. I even managed to walk around in heels without hurting myself like the awkward klutz I was when I was a child. Despite my new outlook on attire, I still loved to wear jeans and Converse sneakers. Perusing my wardrobe, I picked out a white dress shirt, pairing it with gray pencil skirt and nude heels. I placed a simple gold chain with a round diamond charm on my neck and wore diamond studs in my ears.

After I was done dressing, I grabbed a granola bar and a thermos of coffee before getting my work bag, phone, and keys. When I made sure I had everything I needed, I was on my way. I resided in a townhouse in Carnegie Hill, located on the upper east side of Manhattan. It was relatively a quiet location and I loved it. I walked down a couple of blocks before I hailed a cab, rattling off directions to the driver. Traffic wasn't too bad this morning and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to worry about being late. As we passed through Times Square, I remembered when I first got here. I came from a small town and I was enthralled with all of the sights that was New York City. I never seen so many people all in one place. Seattle didn't hold any type comparison in my eyes to the Big Apple. I smiled at the fond memory before coming back to the present.

We were midtown now, about three blocks away from my destination. I checked the meter and grabbed twenty from my bag, waiting for the cab to stop. When we arrived, I handed the cabbie the bill and told him to keep the change as I stepped out onto the sidewalk. I looked into the reflective glass of the building, adjusting my skirt. I heard my name being called and I knew exactly who it was. I turned towards the entrance to where Edward stood casually leaned against the building. He looked devilishly handsome in a two piece pinstripe black suit, complete with a crisp white shirt and slate gray tie. His hair was mussed in his signature look and I longed to run my fingers through it. He righted himself and began to walk towards me. I watched every step he took, impressed with his cool swagger. Edward exuded confidence and sensuality, women and even some of the men at work were attracted to him. I completely understood their attraction, not only in looks but how he carried himself. He paused before me with a mischievous grin, eyeing me surreptitiously. I hated that he looked at me that way because it turned me on.

"Good Morning Bella," he said looking into my eyes, holding me captive.

"Good morning," I said shakily, internally kicking myself for being affected by his undeniable charm. He chuckled, not oblivious to my nervousness. I frowned, rolling my eyes at him as I walked away from him to go inside. Edward followed close behind me, no doubt checking out my ass. I turned to head to find that he was in fact checking me out and he didn't have any qualms about me catching him. He just smiled crookedly at me and said, "you have a fantastic ass Isabella, I can't help but to stare at it." I had to admit I was flattered and I admired his tenacity but I refused to show it.

"You are such a gentleman," I said giving him a fake saccharine smile.

"I can be, but when it comes to you, I'm anything but." I chose to ignore him, walking into the museum. Once we were inside, we were met by a tall, statuesque woman who wore a black business pantsuit. Her blonde hair was perfectly coifed in a bun, looking beyond impeccable. The woman smiled brightly as she approached us.

"You must be Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen," she shook both of our hands, "I'm Elizabeth and I'll be showing you around the museum today. Ms. Brandon let me know that she wouldn't be attending today, so please follow me." She began to give us a tour of all the exhibits, briefly giving us some facts about the different pieces of art. I was fascinated by the beauty of it all, having a keen admiration for the arts. Paintings from Vincent van Gogh, Salvador Dalí, and Pablo Picasso, were held within the exhibit. Modern, cutting edge sculptures and bold artistic colors livened up the atmosphere, artistic expression captivating my eyes. What really caught my eye was the extensive library. According to Elizabeth, the library had approximately 300,000 books and exhibition catalogs, over 1,000 periodical titles, and over 40,000 files of ephemera about individual artists and groups. The last place we were shown was the outdoor courtyard. It would be a perfect place for dining. The museum was a excellent choice for the event and Angela would have more than enough to work with. I made sure to take a few pictures with my camera, to send them to her via email and share them with Alice. By the time we were finished with the tour, it was lunchtime. I graciously thanked our humble tour guide and told her that we would be in touch soon. She left us on her own and entered the museum to began another tour.

"So, I'm starved." It was the first time Edward spoke since we started the tour. "Would you like to go to lunch?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Bella, you've got to be hungry after all that." I was hungry, all I had was a granola bar and some of the coffee I consumed on the way over here.

"Fine," I huffed in irritation. Edward smiled and took my hand, leading the way. We went to The Modern, one of the restaurants housed in the museum. The hostess led us to a table overlooking the sculpture garden, telling us our waiter would be with us shortly. We thanked her and I began to look over the menu. I almost died looking at the prices.

"Edward, it's expensive here," I murmured gently.

"It's OK. Lunch is on me."

" I'm not fine with that. It's too much—"

"I said I got it Bella," he said cutting me off, never taking his eyes of his menu. His tone was direct, not taking no for an answer. I sighed, irritated by his stubbornness.

"I could afford it, you know. I just think something more casual would be better, that's all."

Edward looked up from the menu, taking in my words. "I know you could afford it Bella, but I insist on buying you lunch as a friendly gesture. It's something I want to do and when I want to do something, I always follow through with it. Point blank." The waiter showed up asking us what we wanted to drink; I got a glass of water while Edward got a Blue Label neat. I raised my eyebrow at his choice, not taking him for a whiskey kind of guy.

"Starting a little early there, huh?" I said, causing him to chuckle. "Not in the slightest Miss Swan." He grinned wickedly before leaning forward. " however, I would like to know you outside of how your body responds to me." I felt my blush creep up on my cheeks.

"What a lovely shade of pink you turn. It's the same color you are flushed with when you cum," he said with no shame.

"Edward, now is not the time nor place to be discussing that," I said sharply.

"I beg to differ, Miss Swan. You see, every time I look at you, all I can think about is the incredibly hot sex we had that night and I know you do, too. I can tell by the way you look at me and by your body language. I don't see why we can't give in to our natural instincts." The waiter brought us our drinks and took our orders. After he was gone, I turned back to Edward to finish where we left off.

"I told you I never do repeats. What happened at the Secret Garden was amazing but it was final when I walked out that room. Yes, I'm attracted to you, who isn't? But the point is that it was a one time thing and I definitely don't mix business with pleasure. Finally, I work for your father, someone I truly respect. So no, we can't have sex again because I choose not to." We stared at each other for a moment before he broke the silence.

"I admire your little spiel but I don't believe you and I don't think you do either. You're falsely reassuring yourself that we won't fuck again, when you're not so sure if you can resist. I can read you very well, the emotions on your face showing your uncertainty. You're an open book as far as you're expressions go and you're a terrible liar, love." I was shocked at his frankness.

"It's not happening Edward," I said trying to deter him, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Whatever you say, _Marie_."

"Fuck off _Masen_ ," I hissed.

"We will eventually," he said with confidence. I scowled at him, folding my arms against my chest. He just laughed, making me even more frustrated. _Egotistical prick_. When the waiter brought us our food, I told him I would take mine to go. I couldn't stay in Edward's presence another minute, I had to get away.

"We're are you going?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for lunch."

"Bella—"

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen," I said with finality, not giving him a chance to say anything more. The waiter brought me my takeout and I thanked him, leaving Edward behind. Once outside the museum, I felt like I could breathe properly. I couldn't believe how I let him get to me the way he did. This game was proving to be a lot harder than I thought and I didn't know how long it would be before I inevitably gave in.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 5 on 6/15. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I will be posting the first chapter of a new fanfic on 6/17 and it will be told from Edward's POV. It's different from the other fanfics that I've written and I really hope that everyone will love it. I will upload a new chapter every Wednesday along with a new chapter for ONO on Tuesday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next few weeks passed by quickly and were uneventful. Edward was gone, in Chicago handling business according to Carlisle. Whatever it was, he was gone for about a month now, which pleased me and at the same time frustrated me to no end. Edward had clawed himself into my skin like a rash, a itch too big that I desperately wanted to scratch. He consumed my thoughts everyday. I worked like hell, keeping myself busy with the ball to distract myself. Angela also helped me keep my mind occupied ever since she arrived two weeks ago to get the plans underway on the event. I was in desperate need of girl time and we enjoyed our time together shopping, going out to eat and nights on the town when we weren't busy with work. She was taking a red eye later on tonight to head back to Seattle.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, Ang," I whined. I was going to miss her terribly.

"I wish I didn't either, but I miss Ben and my buttercup," she giggled. We were sitting inside a restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton in Battery Park where she was staying.

"I know. Make sure you give them kisses for me when you get back home."

"I promise I will. When are you coming back Washington?" She asked. "We would love to have you stay with us and I'm sure you're dad would be very happy you to see you, too."

"I plan on heading out west next month. I'm gonna take some personal time off, especially after all the hard work I've helped put into this damn event." It was for a good cause but I was mentally exhausted and I needed some time away.

"Well in that case, make sure you let me know when your heading out that way so I can make sure to be available for a few days."

"Thanks Angela, for everything. You really helped everything come together."

"No problem hon. I loved working with you and Alice. I really had a fabulous time out here and I'm going to miss you," she said smiling as she grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I placed my hand over hers and repeated the gesture.

"I have to go and get ready for tonight. I'll see you later."

"Ok see you later, Bells," she confirmed. I rose up from the table, pulling out a few bills and took one more sip of sweet tea. I leaned over, kissing Angela on her cheek before hailing a cab back home.

 **-O-**

The limo picked me up promptly at 8:30. I glanced at myself once more in the mirror, making sure I looked immaculate. My hair was styled in a elegant french twist and I wore a natural smokey eye and nude lipstick. I wore a strapless midnight blue evening gown with a sweeping train. Nude pigalle Louboutin pumps and diamond jewelry completed the look. I grabbed my clutch and carefully walked down the steps, lifting up the bottom of my dress so I wouldn't trip and hurt myself. The driver graciously helped me into the limo, securing the train of my gown before closing the door and hopping inside to head midtown.

When I arrived to MoMA, it was flooded with press, cameras flashing everywhere on the red carpet. I spotted Angela, Alice and Jasper talking animatedly. I kissed each of them on the cheek and told them how great they all looked. We posed together and took a few pics with Carlisle and Esme before heading inside for cocktails. Carlisle made a speech thanking all the attendees and business associates for coming out and supporting this years cause for charity, which was for impoverished families. After he made a toast we all clinked our classes and went to the courtyard. Angela really put the space to great use, the courtyard was draped in gold, red and cream tastefully. Dining tables were lit with candles, casting a romantic glow on each setting. A orchestra played music softly on a makeshift stage. Simply, everything was absolutely perfect.

Shortly after dinner, Angela had to leave to catch her flight. She promised to contact me when she landed and said goodbye to everyone. All of the couples decided to go dance, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was before midnight and there was still no sight of Edward. I got up, smoothing my dress down, in search for another glass of champagne.

"Hello Bella." I froze instantly, my body tense as I heard the voice of someone I haven't laid eyes on in five years. I turned around slowly facing the man who broke my heart. "Jacob," I replied formally. I looked at the face I once adored, still youthful yet aged with time. He was still handsome, even more so than he was when we first met and his long hair was now cropped short. His russet brown skin was a tad bit darker most likely due to him being outdoors. He always had a thing for nature.

"How have you been? I still see that you are very beautiful," he spoke fondly.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I didn't waste anytime with pleasantries. I got straight to the point.

"I'm here with a few business associates. I was actually hoping to see you. It's been a long time."

"Five years." I said nonchalantly. "What do you want Jacob?" I wanted this conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

"I wanted to talk to you." He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Listen Bella, I know we left off on the wrong foot and—"

"Look Jacob. I don't really want to do this with you. What you did to us. . .what you did to me. It broke me and you obviously didn't care because you fucked a girl in our bed. We were engaged to be married for fuck's sake!" I snarled. I looked around quickly to make sure no one could hear our conversation before turning my attention back to him.

"Look Bells—"

"Don't call me that. You lost that privilege when you betrayed me."

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. I know I fucked up royally back then. I was young and stupid and scared to commit. I really loved you Bella and I never lied about my feelings for you," he said sympathetically. I didn't want his sympathy nor did I want anything from him. Ever.

"You should've thought about that before you put a damn ring on my finger and had me leave my home for you," I responded coldly. He went to say something else before he paused, looking at someone beside me.

"Here's the drink you asked for, beautiful." Edward handed me a glass of champagne, looking absolutely enticing in a classic tux. I took champagne flute from him, staring into his eyes in a trace like state.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" I heard Jacob speak, breaking the spell. I looked to see him eyeing Edward, sizing him up. Jacob had a few inches over him, but Edward wasn't phased. I went to respond but Edward beat me to the punch.

"Edward," he said coolly as he outstretched his hand. Jacob took his hand in a firm grip, never taking his eyes of the man beside me. They were obviously measuring each dicks and I rolled my eyes. Men and their damn egos. "Jacob," he said, finally letting go. "So how do you two know each other?" Jacob was jealous and it made me want to smile but I kept it tucked away.

"That's none of your damn business, Jacob," I sneered.

"I'm just asking a simple question. No need to get so testy."

"Like I said—"

"I'm her boyfriend." I whipped my head around in disbelief. I gave him a 'what the fuck?' look only to be met with a devious smile.

"Is that so?" Jacob said, sounding displeased.

"Yes." Edward casually wrapped his right arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his side. I decided to play along.

"Do you wanna dance, handsome?" I said playfully.

Edward flashed me his signature smile before looping my arm around his. "I would love to, beautiful. Oh, it was nice meeting you, Jacob," he tossed over his shoulder cockily. I heard Jacob respond but I didn't care what he said, already long forgotten. My attention was focused solely on Edward as he led me across the dancefloor. He placed my hand on his shoulder, grasping the other in his hand as he placed a hand on my hip. He pulled me close so that my body was flush against him as we swayed to the music.

"Thank you for that," I murmured.

"No problem. I looked like you needed some assistance and from the looks of it, he evidently pissed you off."

"Yeah, he did."

"What did he do? Never mind, don't answer that. It's none of my business."

"He cheated on me while we were engaged to be married."

He stopped moving , surprised that I opened up to him. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be," I reassured him, "it wasn't your fault, it was so long ago and I moved on from it." He began moving, regaining our steps.

"It sounds like you're still harboring some feelings about it," he said intuitively. I chose to ignore his assessment, no longer interested talking about my past.

"When did you get back?" I asked changing the topic. I didn't want to talk about my past anymore.

Edward quickly caught on my to reluctance about discussing anything more about Jacob, respectively ending it. "I got back about two hours ago. Why, did you miss me?" He was back to goading me again.

"Get over yourself, Cullen," I scoffed.

He laughed heartily, the sound pleasing to my ears. "If you thought about me Bella, it's fine. I know I thought about you a lot when I was away."

My heart sped up at his words, thrilled that I was on his mind like he was on mine. "What about me were you thinking about?" I was curious, famished for his words.

"I thought about how beautiful you are, how much I couldn't wait to lay my eyes on you when I got back. You intrigue me, Miss Swan, and I desperately want you. I also wondered when you were finally going to tell me you want me, too." He said everything with such conviction and I knew that I was going to lose this game. My defenses were down and it was impervious for me to resist him.

"I thought about you, too," I said honestly. "I do want you Edward." He looked at me shocked, once again stopping our dance.

"Come home with me, Bella." He didn't ask and there was no need to. I knew what I wanted.

"Yes." I accepted willingly, without any further thought.

"Meet me out front in five minutes," he said before walking away from me. I watched his retreating form for a moment before I went grab to grab my clutch. I made sure no one saw me when I made my exit. When I walked out front, Edward was perched against his car with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Once he saw me, he opened the passenger door and I walked forward. I took the hand he offered as he guided me into his Aston Martin, making sure my dress was inside. I watched as he walked around the car to get in, never taking my eyes off him.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" He looked uncertain, like I would back out. The was no way in hell I was backing out now.

" Yes." And I meant it. He nodded his head and shifted into gear, speeding off into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 6 on June 23rd.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 of _ONO_. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Edward lapped at my right nipple, slowly dragging his tongue around the sensitive skin. He blew gently against the wet peak, making me moan. He repeated the same on the other, never taking them in his mouth. I huffed out a frustrated sigh, desperately wanting his mouth on me. He continued to tease me, bringing me close to the edge but never letting me fall over. We barely made it to his bedroom when we arrived at his place, our mouths fused to each other as we stripped. The whole way here, he never touched me but now on his bed naked from the waist up, palpable need radiated between our bodies.

"Edward. . .please. . ." I begged.

"What do you want Bella?" He looked at me as he leisurely swirled his tongue around the taut skin again, making me gasp with want.

"Please, please touch me." He grinned wickedly, never taking his eyes off of me when he finally took a one into his mouth, sucking hard . I cried out in relief as he assaulted my nipples with fervor. I felt every pull of his lips on my pert flesh deep in my core, my body begging for release.

"Oh god. . .I'm so close." He stopped immediately, lifting his head from my chest. I groaned in protest, wanting him to continue. But he didn't.

"I'm not ready for you to cum yet, Bella. You denied your desire well over a month, so you could wait a little longer." He hovered over me, pinning my hands above my head. "You will cum when I'm ready for you to cum and when you do, you're gonna beg me for more. We have a long night ahead us, gorgeous." I was speechless and overwhelmed with sexual need, writhing underneath his grasp. The combination of his erotically charged words and the wicked gleam in his eyes drove me wild.

"I want you," I admitted, I wasn't going to deny myself any longer. Edward seemed to be pleased by those three words because he crashed his lips against mine. I moaned wantonly into his mouth, surrendering to his will. He poured every ounce of passion into the kiss, suckling on my lips and tongue. He let go of my wrists, sliding his hands down the sides of my body. I shivered, sighing into his mouth as he caressed me. Edward began trailing kisses down my neck, in between valley of my breasts. He cupped one, gently massaging before pinching it. I arched my back, pushing my chest closer to his ministrations.

"You like that, don't you?" He rasped, clearly enjoying what he was doing to me.

"Yes." Heat flooded my body when his fingers lightly grazed the top of my panties, leaving a blazing trail of fire in its wake. Edward pulled the front up between my lower lips, causing the lacy fabric to create friction against the sensitive bud of nerves. I tried to grind against it to increase pressure but Edward had other plans. He ripped the lace clean off my body, leaving scraps strewn across the bed. He opened up my legs, taking in the throbbing wet flesh, his eyes wild with salacious intent.

"You are so fucking wet. My cock is so fucking hard just looking at your delectable pussy." He trailed a finger down my slit and brought it up to his mouth. I almost came as his eyes closed and he moaned, savoring my arousal. "Fuck Bella. You taste just as good as I remembered." He surged forward, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, the taste of my arousal melting against my palate.

"Do you see how good you taste?" He asked huskily against my lips.

"Mmhmm. I taste so good." He groaned, taking off his boxers, his hard cock slapping against his stomach when released from its confines. He took my hand and placed it on his hardness. With his hand over mine, he guided me to how fast he wanted me to go, gripping my hand when he wanted more pressure. This was the hottest form of foreplay I've ever experienced. The sounds Edward made turned me on to the point of no return. Once we crossed over to the other side, there was no going back and I didn't care anymore.

"Stop," he commanded, my hand unfurling its grip on his cock. He pushed me back down on my back and positioned himself between my thighs. I watched as he took the tip of his cock and tapped it on my clit, evoking massive pleasure within me. He was driving me crazy and he wasn't even inside me yet.

"Beg for it." He was demanding me to submit to him. "Show me how much you want it. Say it Bella, I need to hear it."

"Please." I didn't fully get the plea out of my mouth before he slammed into me. I gasped loudly, relishing the immense pleasure. I took everything he gave me, every stroke better than the last. He grunted huskily as he increased the tempo, his balls slapped harshly against me as he went in and out. He was a man undone, pumping unmercifully, leaving me helpless to his onslaught .

"Oh fuck. . .yes! Please don't fucking stop! Ohhhh. . .shit, shit. . .I'm going to. . . to cum."

"You better not," he growled on bated breaths.

"Oh god. . .please, please. . .Edward. . .please let me. . . let me cum!" I was going to combust if I waited another minute. Begging seemed to do the trick.

"Cum for me Bella. . .Now!" I didn't need to be told twice. The knot in the pit of my stomach unraveled gloriously, my body spasming underneath him as I found my release. "Yes, that's it Bella. Give it to me. Cum on my fucking cock!" He said punctuating every word with each breath. "Just like that baby. Milk my cock. Your pussy feels so good clamping on my cock, cum for me again." He increased the speed of his thrusts, angling his pelvis to hit that secret spot with just enough pressure to get me off. I felt my insides quake before I realized what was happening. I came again explosively, liquid rushing out of me as I screamed in ecstasy.

"Fuck yes," Edward growled, still pumping into my body, prolonging my orgasms. "Oh shit, I'm gonna fucking cum." He impaled me with one more thrust before stilling, his hot release jetting into me. He moaned my name loudly throughout his orgasm as tremors rolled off his body. Our foreheads were pressed together as we breathed heavily. Edward placed a gentle kiss on my lips before slowly pulling out of me. I couldn't move and I still shook with aftershocks as I felt our combined releases leak out my opening and I instantly missed us being joined. He climbed off the bed without a word, and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a wet cloth and proceeded to clean me up, ridding me of the mess we made.

"I love that you're a squirter." He said while tossing the used cloth into a hamper. "It's the sexiest thing ever."

"I'm usually not. You're the first guy who ever made me do that," I replied honestly.

"Really?" He looked at me in disbelief but then that crooked smile etched its way onto his face.

"Yes, really." My face flamed and I averted my eyes to the huge wet spot on the bed, thoroughly embarrassed.

He placed a finger underneath my chin so my eyes could meet his. "I'm glad that I do that to you, Bella. Don't be ashamed of it; it's really fucking hot and it makes me want to fuck you to make you do it again and again until you can't take it anymore."

I was no longer exhausted nor embarrassed. "You said something about going all night," I said seductively, biting on my bottom lip.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started," he replied as he flipped me over so that I was on top. He leaned forward, suckling a nipple into his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth, mixing pain with pleasure. I moaned as the sensation traveled to my core, making me ready for him again. His eyes flared with heat as he gripped my hips, grinding his erection against my wetness. "We got a few more hours until the night is over, Miss Swan."

 **-O-**

I awoke to sunlight beaming on my face. I groaned as I turned over, realizing that I was not in my own bed. I opened my eyes slowly to see the other side unoccupied. Memories flooded my brain of all the ways Edward cherished my body repeatedly throughout the night into the early morning hours. I smiled as I stretched my deliciously sore muscles, spreading out on the huge California king. I sat up, clutching the sheet as I swooped my legs off the side of the massive bed. I stood up a little shakily before I caught my bearings and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows, taking in the magnificent view of Manhattan.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." I turned to see him standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist, obscuring my favorite part of him. His ripped abs were on display, slick with beads of water and I longed to run my tongue along them to taste his skin. I finally looked at his face which had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Good afternoon to you, too," I replied huskily. Damn this man was sexy.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm going to cancel my plans so I could take you back to bed and fuck you senseless again. Trust me Bella, last night and this morning was barely enough. I still haven't had my fill of you yet."

I bit my bottom lip, desire coursing throughout my body. "I want you to have your filthy fucking way with me," I retorted bluntly. His eyes became hazy with lust as he stalked towards me. I backed up against the glass, still clutching the sheet against me when he invaded my space. He took my mouth harshly, sucking on my tongue. I moaned into his mouth as he tore off the sheet, leaving my bare backside flush against the cool glass. He then gripped my hips forward and palmed my ass before smacking each cheek. I cried out at the sweet licks of fire ignited my core, making me slick with arousal. Edward spun me around to face the window, grinding his erection between the crease of my ass.

"Put your arms around my neck and spread your legs," he whispered huskily in my ear, suckling on the spot below it. I immediately did what I was told, anxious for what he had in store for me.

"You want me to get you off, Bella?" Edward slid his hand between my thighs, gently swiping his finger in my slit yet never touching me where I needed him most.

"God yes, please Edward get me off." He chuckled darkly before thrusting two fingers into me. He pressed his palm flat against my pelvic bone and began pumping his fingers in a furious up and down motion. I moaned long and hard, close to a orgasm with each jerking movement.

"That's it baby. Feel it. It feels so fucking good, doesn't it?" Edward rasped in my ears. I couldn't answer, to gone with pleasure, only shaking my head in response. "You're so damn wet. You're pussy juices are leaking down my hand and on the floor."

"Holy fuck. . .you're gonna make me cum so hard!" I shrieked out in one breath. My breathing was irregular and it was a struggle to breathe properly.

"I know. I can feel you clenching and clamping down on my fingers. Come on give it to me, I fucking want it." I inhaled deeply, releasing a hoarse cry as a orgasm slammed into me at full force. Edward held me throughout it, still massaging my insides, prolonging my release. When I finally came back down from my high, I shakily dropped down to my knees and wrapped my hands around his impressive length. He looked into my eyes intensely as I brought him to my lips, enveloping his cock into my mouth.

"Ah fuck yes, just like that," he groaned as I began to suck on the bulbous head. I lightly grazed my teeth against the sensitive area, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. Edward rocked his hips forward in shallow thrusts, groaning when I took him deeper.

"Oh my god baby, you look so good sucking my fucking cock. You like it in your mouth don't you?" He asked in a groan, increasing the tempo of his hips. I hummed around him in response, never breaking our stare. His eyes were scorching heat and I was turned on by the pleasure I was giving him. I placed a hand between my legs and began to pleasure myself, hollowing out my cheeks to suck him off harder. Edward's nostrils flared as he gripped my head, pushing me further until he reached the back of my throat. I massaged him with my throat muscles, provoking him further as he forced me to deepthroat him. The vein along the underside of his cock began throbbing, a sign that he was about to cum.

I quickly released him from my mouth with a loud pop. "I want you to cum in my mouth," I demanded before taking him back into my mouth, sucking harder and deeper. I sped up the motion of my fingers against my clit, racing towards the finish line along with him. He let out a stream of curses and sighed my name as he came in mouth, his release jetting in long spurts. I came with him, moaning around his cock as I swallowed. He let go of the hold he had on my head and pulled me to my feet to kiss me.

"That felt really fucking good. Thanks," he murmured against my lips.

"I should be thanking you for the incredible orgasms you keep giving me."

He chuckled in delight. "It was my absolute pleasure, Bella." He gently rubbed his thumb against my bottom lip and placed a feather light kiss on my lips once more before stepping back.

"Do you have a gag reflex? Your deep throating skills are phenomenal," he asked, looking very intrigued.

"No I don't," I confirmed. He looked pleased by the thought and smiled wickedly.

"Well that's perfect. That means I can face fuck you without having to worry about you gagging." He waggled his eyebrows and I had no choice but to laugh. He was really something else.

"I have to ask you a question Bella and I want you to be honest." He stared at me intently, switching from playful to serious within a beat.

"Shoot." Whatever it was, I wouldn't hesitate to answer truthfully.

"Will you shut me out again?" He looked unsure and a little bit anxious about what he was asking and the answer he would receive from me.

"No, I won't. I'm not going to deny what I want anymore. I've made that point perfectly clear all last night and just a few moments ago. I want this. . .whatever it is we're doing," I responded.

"One more question. We were too caught up in the moment that we neglected to use protection, _every time_. I know you're clean and you obviously know that I am, but are you on the pill?"

"I get shots faithfully, so we're good there." He seemed relieved and content with my answers, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay good. Now that everything's settled and we're on the same page, I can make those important phone calls you've distracted me from," he said jokingly.

"I believe it was your fault, Mr. Cullen."

"Quite the contrary, Miss Swan, it was you that was staring at me with those big, brown doe eyes of yours that were screaming 'come fuck me'. Although I wish I could be buried inside you right now, I assume your sore," he retorted. He was right, I was sore but deliciously so.

"I am but I can't complain. I thoroughly enjoyed what caused it."

That made his smile widen. "Like I said, the pleasure was definitely all mine." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and went to what I assumed was a walk-in closet. He emerged a few moments later dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked like a young James Dean, only more handsome. I eyed him with approval, definitely pleased with what I saw. It was unbelievable how sexy he was.

"While I make those calls, feel free to take a shower and freshen up in the master bath." He pointed to another door that was adjoined to the room. "I have plenty of spare towels and toothbrushes at your disposal."

"I don't have any clothes but the gown I wore last night."

"I'll lend you a pair of sweats and a shirt, I really don't mind. Besides I know you don't want to do the infamous 'walk of shame' in a formal gown, do you?" He teased.

"Fine," I said in mock annoyance. He laughed and told me to take anything I needed to wear from his closet and that he would be in his office down the hall before walking out the room. I walked into the bathroom and it looked like something out of a magazine. It was luxurious yet masculine, neutral tones complementing every surface. The jacuzzi tub could easily fit six people comfortably. Two separate sinks adorned the counter, each with a waterfall faucet and were motion censored. Since I was already naked, I opened the door to the glass encased shower and turned on the water. Inside sat a built-in bench and multiple massaging shower heads, which I used to my advantage. The pulsing water felt incredible on my skin, my aching muscles relaxing instantly. I picked up one of the many bottles of body wash, popping open the top and sniffed it. It smelled like Edward, causing me to smile. I lathered a generous amount on my body, washing off the smell of sex, replacing it with his scent.

After the shower, I perused his extensive closet for something to wear. It was meticulously organized, business apart from casual. I threw on a white tee and slipped on a pair of grey sweats, effectively rolling up the bottoms so they wouldn't drag. The clothes of course were loose on me but not enough to drown me in them. Once I was fully dressed, I went to look for Edward. I followed his muffled voice down to a cracked door, peeking inside to see him sitting in a chair, looking out the window as he spoke to whoever was on the phone that was cradled to his ear. He idly tapped his fingers on the armrest, clearly all business and in control. His tone was authoritative and I instantly thought about how he took charge while we were in the bedroom. I padded into the room, causing Edward to swivel around in his chair, assessing me with interest. His eyes raked up and down my body before meeting my gaze.

"Yes, that's fine. I should be back in Chicago by Monday afternoon so we can go over those mergers with Mr. Sawyer. . .yes, I will book a flight for Monday morning. . .that's all. . .bye." He hung up, rising from the chair and came to me.

"You look so damn good in my clothes," he said huskily. He pulled me by my hips, pressing my body against his as he slipped his hands behind me underneath the shirt, caressing my lower back.

"Is that so?" I asked seductively.

He leaned down, his lips a whisper away from mine. "Very much so." I leaned forward, melding my mouth with his. The kiss was unhurried and passionate, not frantic like the others. It was exquisitely pleasant and sweet, something I didn't expect from him. He was an accomplished lover but I never pegged him for a romantic man. He broke the kiss, running his fingers through my wavy locks. "Stay with me this weekend Bella." I froze, not at all expecting his request. I never stayed with anyone after sex, not after everything that happened with Jacob. I avoided the idea completely, that's why I went to the club; it was easier that way for me.

"Why?" I asked shakily.

"Because I want you to. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you," he said honestly. His green eyes held no falseness in them, only sincerity. I decided to give it a shot. I already broke my most important rule, might as well break another.

"Alright," I conceded.

Pleased with the response I gave him, he pressed a kiss to my forehead before letting me go. "Let's take you home so you can get your things but keep in mind to not bring too many clothes. I plan on keeping you out of them for the remainder of the weekend." My breath caught at his words, my body awakening with desire. He gave me a impish grin, obviously knowing how much they affected me. _Cocky sexy bastard_. We walked downstairs into the foyer, where my dress was neatly placed in a garment bag on a table.

"I had your dress dry cleaned while you slept. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. That was very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"No problem."

I slipped on my heels and grabbed my clutch while Edward took my dress. He pressed the keypad for the elevator and we waited a minute before it arrived. He pressed the button for the garage and we descended. When we hit ground level, I followed Edward to his car. He let me in and got in after, revving the car to life. He pressed a button on the system and music filled the car. After he typed in a code for the gate to open, we sped out of the private garage.

"Where do you live?" He asked. I gave him my address and he quickly entered it in the GPS.

"Who's this?" I asked him once on the road. It was a alternative rock song with a somewhat dark undertone to it.

"Muse."

"I like it. What's the name of the song?"

" _The Handler_." I nodded to the drumming beat, taking in every note and lyric. I decided to check my phone and saw that I had missed calls and messages from no one other than Alice.

 _ **Alice: Where did you go?**_

 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **Call me.**_

She even left me a exasperated voicemail, demanding that I call her immediately to know that I was fine or else. I giggled and sent her a quick text, assuring her that I was alive and well and that I would call her later. She responded immediately:

 _ **I want all the details. Not one thing left out**_.

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips at her tenacity. When we arrived in my neighborhood, Edward parked and turned off the ignition.

"Are you going to come up?" I asked.

"I'll wait for you here. If I come up, we'll never leave." He looked at me knowingly and I nodded in agreement. I hopped out with my belongings in hand, walking up the steps to my building. I typed the code to get in the building and took the elevator to the third floor. Once inside my apartment, I changed out of Edward's clothes and put on shirtdress and flats. I packed two outfits, heeding Edward's request for minimal clothing. My face flamed as I thought about the weekend and all the things Edward would do me. I grabbed a few essentials and was back out to the car within ten minutes. Edward got out, opening to door for more and took my bag to place it in the trunk. We were back on the road to begin our weekend together and I looked forward to spending it with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 7 on June 30th. Thanks to all who review and follow this story. Be back next Tuesday :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm posting this a little late but here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, don't be such a poor sport," I giggled. I was kicking Edward's ass at poker and he was not taking losing too well. It was actually cute how competitive he was. Before it was a nuisance but now it was pretty fucking hot.

"How did you get so good at cards?" He asked in frustrated fascination.

"The same way I'm good a blowjobs, practice." I smiled innocently, loving the way his eyes smoldered with want.

"You're right. You do give mind blowing head, Bella," he responded huskily. That wicked smile was plastered on his face and my insides stirred deliciously.

"Well, thank you for the praise, Mr. Cullen."

"No problem, Miss Swan." We both burst out in a fit of laughter, our sexual banter flowing easily between us. This weekend actually turned out better than I thought it would. Besides the unbelievably hot, wild sex, spending time with Edward was refreshing. I've haven't been so relaxed and comfortable with another man for quite a while. I knew that eventually whatever this thing was between us would take a turn for the worse, but I didn't care. I was enjoying the ride and once it was over, I would have to return back to reality and deal with the repercussions.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked, intercepting my thoughts.

"I could eat." My stomach rumbled at that exact moment, loudly. Edward chuckled and rose from the floor onto his feet. He offered me his hand and I took it, blood returning to my lower extremities as I stood. I stamped my feet, trying to relieve the numbness.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"My legs fell asleep on me."

"Ah, I see. That's a bitch. I hate that feeling.

"Yeah, no shit," I laughed . The feeling finally returned, the prickling numbness alleviated.

"Can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled, following him into the kitchen. Another surprise I found out about Edward was that the man was a phenomenal cook. Besides sex orgasms, Edward also gave me food ones. His food was just damn good. I sat at the expansive kitchen island, watching him gather ingredients for whatever creation he was making tonight.

"What are you making, chef?" I asked. He smirked at me, placing some spices on the counter.

"Cajun Chicken Alfredo." My mouth instantly watered, imagining the taste.

"That sound delicious. I can't wait to eat it. I swear, I'm going to be thirty pounds heavier when I leave here," I joked.

"Even if you were, I would still find you incredibly sexy and beautiful." I looked at him, astonished by his boldness. I blushed, all of a sudden flustered. My heart sped up at his words, making me feel warm inside and it unsettled me. He grinned and began chopping peppers on the cutting bored. It was awkwardly quiet before he broke the silence.

"So you never told me how you came to live in Manhattan. I know about your life in Arizona and Washington but not how you got here." I sighed, a little reluctant to tell him. He must've seen the apprehension on my face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I moved to New York a few weeks after graduating from UW. I decided to come here to be with my boyfriend. We grew up together, our fathers were very close friends. We were madly in love or at least I was." I paused momentarily, to gather my emotions before continuing. "He proposed and I said yes. I was ecstatic to be his permanently, to create a life with him, a family. He was the love of my life."

"Why do I feel like what you're about to say is not going to be very good?" Edward said cautiously.

"Because you're right. I came home to find him fucking some blonde with huge tits in our bed." Edward winced, understanding masked on his face. "I was devastated and enraged. I'm not violent but that night I lashed out. I attacked them both and left the apartment. I didn't have anything; no money or family. I was stranded alone in a strange city. Everything that was sugar went to shit for me that night but it turned out sweet again. I met Alice and she took me in." I smiled fondly, thinking of my dear friend.

"I can see why you two are so close."

"Yeah. Alice is the most optimistic, compassionate person I've ever met. She didn't have to let me live with her or get me a job, but she did. I would forever be grateful for what she has done for me. She's like another older sister to me." Edward nodded in admiration as he cut strips of chicken.

"So what happened to the dumbass ex of yours?"

"You met him the other night." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "You mean the guy that had you looking at him like you were going to commit murder?"

"Yup, that's the one," I confirmed.

"What a moronic asshole. I see why you had the death stare," he said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm glad that I walked away from him. Back then I was naïve, clueless to all the signs that Jacob wasn't the one for me. It's always the little things that you choose to ignore when you're in love with someone, I had to learn that the hard way." I sighed shakily, the bad memories bubbling to the surface.

"Let's talk about something else. I didn't mean to upset you Bella," Edward said softly. I looked into his eyes swimming with sympathy.

"It's fine. It's almost therapeutic, talking about it, I mean. For a long time, I was insecure, depressed and angry. I needed a distraction, a outlet for my problems. Sex was a coping mechanism. I was never a overtly sexual person but after Jacob, I changed. Sex made me feel in control and the adrenaline that came with it was welcomed. I embraced my sexuality."

"That's why you went to The Secret Garden," he asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"What Jacob did was fucked up and he lost out on a great girl," he said compassionately. Those simple words pulled on my heartstrings and it felt good.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"No problem, love." Edward continued to cook and when dinner was done, we ate in comfortable silence. The meal was made to perfection, the spiciness complementing the creaminess of the homemade alfredo and it was truly heaven. After dinner, we watched _Pineapple Express_ , laughing our asses off at the shenanigans the two main characters got into.

We didn't have sex, he just held me. My head rested on his chest as he stroked my hair softly as I listened to the steady thrum of his heart. I absentmindedly traced patterns on his skin, reveling in the peace I felt embraced in his arms. I realized just before I fell asleep that I was slowly starting to fall for Edward. I could see this blowing up terribly and it was unavoidable. I was so fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank all the readers for your feedback and support. On that note, if anyone feels that this story has too much sex in it, I'm sorry that you're inconvenienced but this is a erotic fanfic, it says so in the summary. I'm not trying to be rude or anything because those are not my intentions but if you don't like the sex, you don't have to read this story. Look for Chapter 8 on 7/7 lovelies. See you next week :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

By Monday morning, I returned back to reality, leaving what had transpired over the weekend behind. Edward flew back to Chicago a few hours ago, saying he would be back by Thursday afternoon. I let him go, even though my heart sank when he said goodbye. I was beginning to become careless with my feelings; it was becoming more than just casual sex for me. I've never had this problem with any of my sexual partners but ever since I met Edward, things started to change. I was a moth and he was the flame, pulling me in. I was entranced by everything he was. The sexual chemistry we have is off the charts, but there was more to it and I didn't know how I felt about it. _You can't fall for him Bella_ , I thought repeatedly. It was too late for that, I already had one foot in the door.

I grabbed my coffee and Alice's favorite latte, heading for work. I knew that Alice would bombard me with questions and I mentally prepared myself for the Alice Inquisition. When I got to our floor, I greeted everyone on the way to Alice's office. I entered without knocking and closed the door behind me, holding out the proffered cup to her. She smiled and took a sip, savoring the drink before swallowing.

"Sit your ass down and tell me about your weekend of debauchery with Edward Cullen," she said playfully.

"Couldn't wait to hear all the details, huh?" I giggled.

"Hell no. You know I live vicariously through you, now spill." I told her just about everything, but kept certain things to myself, i.e. my feelings for Edward.

"Damn. I wish I had a crack at him before you got to him," she chuckled. "Taking him and Jasper on at the same time would equal heaven." She fanned herself like she was hot.

I laughed heartily at her, shaking my head. "I thought you and Jazz were done with the whole swinging scene." They were heavily into the act up until a year ago when they decided to call it quits and remain monogamous to each other.

"Oh, we are, but it doesn't mean a girl doesn't miss it sometimes." We looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"We're a hot mess, aren't we?" She asked, giggling softly.

I shook my head in agreement. "I suppose we are."

"Have you heard from Angela?"

"Yeah. She texted me Saturday when she got back home. She was happy how everything turned out and she looks forward to seeing us again. I told her I was going to Washington soon and she extended the invitation for you and Jasper to come stay."

"I would love that. When are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll definitely let you know."

"Alright. I'll inform Jazz and see if he wants to go." She began typing furiously on her phone, turning her attention back to me once she was done. "So what's going on with you two anyways? Are you guys dating now?"

"No. It's not anything like that, it's. . .more of a casual thing."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course. Edward understands what I need and he gives it to me."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he does."

The innuendo in her words made me smile. "Oh, he definitely does and I love it."

"I bet you do, you filthy whore," she guffawed. "I never thought in a million years you would give up on your 'one time only' deal. Edward must be good to make you double dip."

"I didn't think I would either, but the best sex ever is really hard to pass up."

"I agree. That's why I stuck with Jasper for so long," she joked. We laughed and chatted for a little before I got up and went to my own office. My phone buzzed and I saw I had a text from Edward. I smiled and eagerly opened up the message:

 ** _E: Miss me yet? ;)_**

I chuckled and quickly fired back a reply.

 _ **B: It depends. What exactly am I supposed to be missing?**_

His response was immediate.

 _ **E: Me bending you over, fucking you senseless. Making you cum all over my cock. Is that more specific for you?**_

My face flamed, desire awakening in my core.

 _ **B: You know I miss you. I want to feel you inside me, filling and stretching me until I'm aching and sore.**_

 _ **E: I can't wait to get back so I can have you beg for it. I'm going to make you scream.**_

Wetness began to pool in my panties, a reminder of my carnal thoughts.

 _ **B: Are you trying to turn me on Mr. Cullen?**_

 _ **E: Is it working? ;)**_

I could see his wicked smile in my head.

 _ **B: Yes it is. It's also an inconvenience because I'm currently at work.**_

 _ **E: I know. I'm at my desk thinking about how your body writhes as you take me in. My cock is so hard right now.**_

I groaned at the thought.

 _ **B: Enough with the sexting. I need to get work done and you're not helping lol**_

 _ **E: Alright, I'll surrender. . .for now. Just don't think I'll make a habit of it though lol**_

I giggled. Edward was not submissive at all.

 _ **B: I'll talk to you later :)**_

 _ **E: OK :)**_

I sighed softly, opening up my email on the computer. I had a few messages from a few potential clients but one stuck out more than the others. I cursed, not pleased with the sender of this email. How the hell did he get my work email? I started to delete the message but clicked on it, curious to see what it contained.

 **From: JEBlackWolf**

 **To: BellaSwan_CMMI**

 **Subject: Event**

 **I know I'm the last person you've ever wanted to speak to, but I spoke briefly to your boss. I told him I knew you and that I would like to hire you to work on a event for my upcoming business venture. He agreed and gave me your email. I'm willing to offer a reasonable price for your services. I hope you will consider this offer. If not, I understand, but if you do, please know that this is strictly business and nothing personal.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jacob E. Black**

 **CEO, Black Wolf Menswear**

I rubbed my temples, stressed out to the max. After five years, my past was coming back to haunt me. I couldn't turn down the offer, even though I wanted to. Working with Jacob would be beneficial to the company. Everyone wanted a piece of Jacob Black; he was a hot commodity in the entertainment business. He had many stores throughout the country and he was beginning to expand internationally this summer and was one of the hottest bachelors under thirty. There was no way to turn him down and he knew it. I cursed again, reluctant to go through with it. I took a deep breath and typed out a response. I hovered the arrow over 'send' for a few moments before I found the courage to click on it. Once it was done, I was overcome with dread. This was the last thing I needed right now. I wanted to kill Carlisle, but he was clueless about my history with Jacob; not even Alice knew who he was. Edward was the only one who did. An idea came to mind and I smiled at the brilliant plan. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 9 on July 14th**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lemony goodness in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"You want me to do what?" Edward was puzzled. He was staring at me like I had two heads, although I couldn't possibly blame him. I asked him to help me out with this whole Jacob situation. I knew Jacob was trying to get to me and I needed a little interference. That's where Edward came in; Jacob didn't like Edward. It was evident the night of the ball that he was intimidated by Edward.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You're the one who said you were my boyfriend for fuck's sake."

He smiled crookedly, humor a light in his green gem eyes. "I know that Isabella, but the only reason I said so was because it looked like you needed a hand with him."

"Well here's another opportunity for you to help me out again. Will you please be my fake boyfriend?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes playfully. Edward barked out in laughter at my request.

"Well since you asked so nicely, yes, I'll continue to be your fake boyfriend until the deal's done." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I hopped off the couch, standing before him.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem Bella. This plan of yours is too good to pass up." He stared at me for a long moment, something in his eyes I couldn't quite place . It was gone quickly, replaced with raw need. I leaned over, grabbing a pillow from the couch and dropped it down at his feet. I got down on my knees, spreading his apart to nestle myself between them.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a sexy low voice. I bit my lip, caressing his thighs. My hands traveled up towards his belt buckle, unfastening it at a steady pace.

"I'm thanking you. . .with a blowjob," I answered huskily. He groaned, his arousal evident against the zipper. I popped the button and slowly unzipped his pants, unraveling what I wanted. I reached into his boxer briefs, releasing his throbbing member. I stroked him fluidly, watching his face, the unbridled pleasure coursing over his features. His eyes were lidded as he watched me bring the tip to my mouth. I placed a open mouth kiss on the head before licking the slit to taste the drop of precum that rested there. I nipped at it gently with my teeth, causing Edward to hiss out a a small breath. I took him into my mouth, loving how hard he was yet so velvety soft. I began bobbing up and down at a steady pace, hollowing out my cheeks to suck harder. He grunted and groaned, telling me how good it felt to feel my mouth around him. His words spurred me on, taking him deeper and faster. I took him to the hilt, pressing the flat of my tongue against the sensitive skin of his balls. I repeated the motion, saliva trickling the sides of my mouth. The wet sucking sounds mixed with his approval of what I was doing to him was purely erotic. I was soaking wet and I wanted him inside me.

I released him from my mouth and stood up. I lifted up my dress and took off my panties. Edward pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down and out of the way before I climbed onto his lap. Our mouths met feverishly as I grasped his erection, aligning it to my quivering wetness. I slid the head in, placing my hands on this shoulders as I began to slide down. I gasped against his lips while I slowly took in every delicious inch of his cock. We groaned in unison when I was buried fully to the hilt. I began rolling my hips, grinding against him, pleasure rippling down from my spine as I rocked against him. Edward reached under my dress and placed his hands on my ass to increase our movements. I bounced up and down on his cock faster, the sound of our thighs clapping against each other echoing around us. My orgasm came out of nowhere, a feral scream tore out of me as my world shattered around me. Edward didn't stop, his thrusts increasing as his fingers dug into my buttocks. I was still reeling from the first orgasm as I felt the familiar signs of another one quickly approaching. Edward's breaths became more shallow, indicating he was close to his own release. I looked into his eyes and saw that same look he gave me before and I realized what it was. I unraveled, my eyes squeezing shut as I came hard, Edward finding his release right after me. He clutched onto me as we slowly began to recover, both of us silent. I was shaking, not just because of my release, but from what I saw in his eyes. There was no way he could hide it, I saw it as clear as day. Edward was falling for me, like I was falling for him.

 **-O-**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked me after we ate dinner. I was still unhinged from earlier today but I brushed it away.

"I want to go to the club."

"Which one? As you know, there's a lot of clubs in Manhattan," he chuckled.

"The Secret Garden."

Edward looked at me with surprise. "You want to go there?"

"Yeah. I haven't been there I'm a while, not since. . . the night we met," I said honestly. He looked unsure and somewhat perplexed by my words. "I'm not going to fuck someone else, if that's what you're thinking." He nodded, relief flashing across his features quickly before he composed himself.

"Alright. The Secret Garden it is then." He smiled and started heading up the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I followed him upstairs to get dressed for tonight. I had already planned on asking him to go with me, so I had everything for tonight ready. I put on a halter scarlet dress that stuck to me like a second skin that had a plunging v neckline and a slit on the side, showing off some leg. I slipped on nude peep toe pumps and slipped my hair into a messy bun. With the type of material that the dress was made of, I decided to forgo undergarments to avoid unwanted lines. Edward stepped out of the closet, fastening a cufflink on his tailored jacket before he set his eyes on me. They roamed unabashedly down my body before his hungry gaze met my own. He looked excruciatingly handsome in a suit and I wanted to tear it off of him.

"You looking incredibly sexy Bella."

"Thank you and so do you," I purred. He pulled me close, kissing me until I felt like I couldn't breathe. We broke apart, finally gasping for the air we needed. My phone beeped and I stepped away from him to grab it. I read the message quickly and turned back to Edward.

"Our ride's here."

"You planned this?" He asked. I nodded affirmatively, grabbing his hand and leading the way.

Tonight we were going to play.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a continuation of this chapter next Tuesday, July 21st. Stay Tuned :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Continuation of Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"You ready?" I asked Edward when the town car pulled up in front of The Secret Garden.

He nodded, giving me a sensual smirk. "Shall we?" He replied, opening up the door to get out. He offered me his hand and I took it, following after him. He placed my arm in the crook of his, guiding me forward. My body buzzed with excitement, looking forward to all the possibilities that the night had in store for us.

"Hey Marie, long time no see," a familiar gravelly voice said as we approached the entrance.

"Hey there, Emmett. How's my favorite bouncer?" I said smiling. He was still hot, but I no longer had sexual interest in him anymore.

"I'm good, hanging in there. Finally got a girl who puts me in my place."

"Good for you."

"Thanks." He looked at Edward and then back at me,"You and Mr. Masen can head on in. Have fun guys."

"Thanks Emmett." He opened the door for us, music instantly flooding my ears. We walked downstairs onto the main floor, looking amongst the people who filled the space.

"Who are we looking for?" He murmured in my ear.

"Alice."

He froze up, his body stiffening. He looked at me nervously, visibly uncomfortable. "Dammit Bella," he hissed, running a hand through his bronze wayward locks.

"Calm down, she already knows about us." I was met with an incredulous scowl. "Before you jump to conclusions, the night we met, I was here with Alice. She didn't know who you were, until I found out who you were. You don't have to worry about anything, she's cool with everything." He relaxed a little, but still seemed on edge.

"Edward it's fine," I said sincerely. Edward nodded, now clearly reassured. I finally spotted Alice dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with Jasper. I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him amongst the sea of people.

Jasper saw us first, leaning forward to say something in Alice's ear. She turned towards us, smiling as she pulled me in for a hug. Jasper did the same, before turning his attention to Edward, shaking his hand.

"It's nice seeing you again man," Jasper yelled over the music.

"You guys already met?" I asked, no clue they had already.

"Yeah, at the ball. Your boss introduced us," Jasper confirmed.

"Okay well, let's dance," I said to Edward. 'Talking Body' came on as I began moving seductively against Edward. I could feel his erection against my ass and I decided to egg him on, teasing him, causing him to get harder.

"If you don't stop grinding on my cock, I'm gonna fuck you right here," he growled huskily against my ear while pressing his cock harder against me.

"Then do it," I taunted.

He pulled me to the edge of the dancefloor into a secluded corner. He lifted me up, slamming me into the wall as he lifted up my dress over my bare ass. Edward thrust two fingers into my wetness, causing me to release a long moan. A groan rumbled in his chest as he untied the knot behind my dress, releasing my breasts. He took at nipple into his hot mouth, nipping and sucking, intensifying the pleasure between my legs.

"Edward please. . .fuck me," I begged breathlessly. With one hand, he managed to undo his pants, slipping his engorged cock through his briefs. He lifted me up, slamming me down on his length and began pumping into me with brutal force. The music masked the screams that tore out of me as he fucked me relentlessly against the wall. I loved the rough side of Edward and I embraced it with open arms. I exploded around him, triggering his own release. He still rocked slowly into me as he kissed my lips softly, not like how he took my body. I was going to be sore but it was worth it. We held each other until our breathing regulated before he carefully planted me back on my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Never better."

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" He seemed worrisome, like he thought he hurt me.

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You could never be to rough with me Edward. I liked. . .no I fucking loved everything you did. You didn't hurt me, I promise. I would've told you to stop if you did."

"You loved it, huh?" Edward replied, a sly smile playing across his face.

"Yes, I did." I confirmed. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick to clean up. Can you tell Alice and Jazz to go to the bar?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a few minutes." He started heading back to the dancefloor as I retied the sash behind my neck and quickly made my way to the ladies' room. Edward's cum was starting to trickle down my leg and was becoming sticky. I got some paper towels, wetting them and went into one of the stalls, and began cleaning up the mess. I used the bathroom and washed my hands, walking back out into the club. I got to the bar where they sat, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a drink," Edward announced as I sat on the stool next to him.

"What did you get me?"

"A screaming orgasm." His eyes glistened with wicked humor at the double meaning of his words.

"I believe I just had one of those," I replied wittily.

"And you're gonna have plenty more of those throughout the night," he whispered sexily into my ear. Heat flamed my face, my insides clenching with need. He gave me that cocksure smile that I grew to love. I realized that I made the plunge weeks ago when I gave him more than one night. I was hopelessly in love with this man before me, even though I vehemently denied myself on acting on my feelings. It wasn't supposed to happen, but Edward made it physically impossible. He got to me on the worst way and I was too far gone. I knew that eventually I needed to break things off with him and soon, but for now, I was selfishly holding onto him. He felt the same way I did, he hid it just as well. But when we were together, I seen it in his eyes. The adoration, the same look that Jasper was now giving to Alice. I locked away my thoughts for when I was alone and continued to enjoy the rest of the night.

After we left the club, Edward took me to bed and ravished my body well into the early morning hours until we fell asleep in a tight embrace. It was official, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 11 up July 28th.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I've been having a troll leave immature comments in my reviews suggesting that I need to stop writing and blah blah blah. But guess what? Your pathetic hate only fuels me to keep on writing. Thanks for the motivation lol. On that note, here's chapter 11 lovelies. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I stared at Edward while he slept, studying his features. His hair was perfectly disarrayed as usual, which I loved to run my fingers through or tug on whenever we touched. His mouth was slightly open and his strong angular jaw line was pebbled lightly with stubble. His breathing was soft and even; he looked peaceful in slumber. I lightly ran the pads of my fingers against his jaw, feeling the prickle of the little hairs that were growing. I could feel my heart swell as I marveled at the virile, infuriating, compassionate, stubborn man that I was in love with. I leaned forward, placing a feather light kiss at the corner of his mouth. I felt him stir and saw his eyelashes begin to slowly flutter, waking up.

"Good morning," he said in a gravelly voice, wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me into his side. He placed a kiss on my forehead, trailing his fingers along my spine.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he continued to absentmindedly caress my back.

"I slept like a baby," I chuckled lightly. "I'm assuming you slept good as well."

"Very much so. I always sleep better when you're here." I felt my pulse quicken as butterflies fluttered against the walls of my stomach. I didn't acknowledge what he said, silently turning over his words in my head.

"I'm hungry. Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah." Edward pecked me on the lips, sliding out of bed. I watched his tight naked ass retreat into his closet, admiring the view. He came out in flannel pajama pants, his washboard abs on display. I bit my bottom lip, want coursing through my veins. I couldn't get enough of his body; it was beyond insane how much I craved his touch.

"Stop," he chuckled.

"Huh?" I looked up to see him smiling, his green eyes filled with amusement.

"You're staring at me like you want to eat me. I swear I saw you dribble," he chortled. I took a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and he looked at me wickedly.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," he said, charging at me. I squealed as he hopped on the bed, covering my body and began tickling me. I laughed and screamed through the torture, breathlessly surrendering so he would stop. He laughed, letting go his hold on me and kissed me sweetly.

"You're evil," I said between breaths.

"Yeah, but you love it," he replied. His green eyes twinkled with delight and he scrambled off of me to get off the bed. " I'm going to make us something to eat now. Join me whenever you're ready." I watched him leave before I flopped back down on the bed, lost to the feelings that were taking over me. Little did he know, I loved him. . .hard.

 **-O-**

"So, tell me about your parents," Edward said as we ate eggs florentine and wheat toast.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, taking a sip of OJ.

"Anything you wanna tell me. That's one of the things we haven't talked about."

"Well my dad, Charlie, is the Police Chief of our hometown, Forks. I went to live with him when I was seventeen and stayed until I went off to Seattle for college." I paused a moment before continuing, "Charlie and I are alike in a way. Our relationship is sort of odd but we get each other. I love him to death."

Edward listened with rapt attention. "And your mother?"

"Reneé is a free spirit, if you will. She just goes with the flow with life and whatever hand she's dealt. Growing up, I was more like the adult and she, the child. She's clueless at times, but it's just how she is. She lives with her husband, Phil, in Jacksonville."

"Why did you move to Forks when you were seventeen?"

"I was living in Phoenix with my mom until she met Phil. When they got married, I decided to move in with Charlie; I wanted them to have their space."

Edward nodded, cleaning up the last morsel of food on his plate. "I see why you're so mature for your age, it's enlightening," Edward said admiringly. "Did your dad ever remarry?"

"Yes. He actually married his friend's widow. Her name is Sue and she's really sweet. They've been married for six years and she makes him really happy. My step-siblings, Seth and Leah, are great too."

"You sound like you miss them," he said inquisitively.

"I do. I need to go back soon to spend time with them. I talk to my dad twice a week and he's wants me to visit soon. I also plan on making a stop in Florida to see my mom before coming back to New York."

"Is it hard traveling back and forth to make time for both parents?"

I thought carefully before coming up with an answer. "I suppose it is. It's always been that way, ever since I was a child. I would travel back and forth to spend holidays with them, but I'm used to it. They don't hate each other or anything like that but it's what works for them."

Edward nodded, gesturing to my plate. "You all done?" I looked down at the half eaten leftovers, deciding I've had enough. My stomach was in knots, ever since last night when I realized what I was feeling for Edward.

"Yeah I'm good." He scooped up the plate, scraping the remains in the trash before putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I watched as he cleaned the stove and counter, enthralled with him. I had it so bad for him, it was beyond ridiculous.

"Bella?" I snapped my eyes up to his face. He was looking at me with confusion. "Are you going to answer me?"

I was completely lost. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked you what do you want to do today?" He folded his arms over his chest and my eyes followed the movement. He laughed heartily, clearly catching me checking him out. "Besides having your way with my body?"

My face flamed, the blush warming my cheeks. "I'm sorry. You dazzle me sometimes."

He looked at me with curious interest. "I dazzle you, huh?"

"Yes, quite frequently," I admitted.

"You dazzle me, too." I blushed even harder at his admission, the butterflies more prominent in my belly. I saw him move towards me, a hungry feral look in his green eyes. He stood in front of me, softly caressing my cheek. "You're so beautiful, Bella." My heart thumped wildly in my chest as he captured my lips in the sweetest kiss. It was unhurried, delicate in a way. It was romantic and I got swept into the feeling. Edward scooped me into his arms, carrying me to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He placed me on the bed, lifting his shirt off my body, leaving me naked. He took off his pants and placed his body on mine. I opened up to him, my body welcoming the sweet intrusion. I moaned as he took my body to new heights, his thrusts languid and even. His kisses soft, as well as his touch. He looked into my eyes and I got lost in the rapture. I soared high and it was so beautiful. A tear escaped and Edward kissed it away as he held me close. This time was different; it wasn't wild like the others. This time it was slow and sweet and I couldn't deny what just happened for what it was. . .we had made love.

I knew that from this moment on, the dynamic of the relationship I had with Edward was changing into something more and was in motion from the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: In next week's chapter, our favorite asshole Jacob will make an appearance lol. See you August 4th! Please keep up with the reviews, I really look forward to your feedback :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jacob Black makes a small appearance in this chapter but he will be around a lot more in future chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Tuesday morning, Jacob's assistant contacted me. I was informed that he would like to meet this afternoon at 4:30 to discuss his ideas he had for promoting his upcoming business endeavor. I agreed to meet with him and was told to meet him at The Plaza. After hanging up, I blew out a heavy breath; I didn't want to do this at all. Carlisle was pleased when I told him that I was taking on the opportunity to represent the company and work with Jacob. I also told him that I wanted to work exclusively with Edward on this one. At first he was surprised that I wouldn't be working with Alice, but he agreed that Edward would be great for this opportunity. Now it was time to let Alice know what was going on. I wasn't sure how she would respond, but I had a plan that I needed to follow.

I knocked softly on her door, opening it up to peek inside. She looked up from the papers she was going over. "Yes Bella?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked meekly. She waved me in and I stepped inside, closing the door firmly. I sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of her desk, nervously twiddling my thumbs on my lap.

"What is it Bella?" She asked. Alice was staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to begin.

I took a deep breath before rushing out in one breath, "I took a deal working with Jacob Black and Edward is going to work on it with me."

Alice started laughing and I gave her a confused look. "Is that all Bella? I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Oh God no," she giggled, "I already knew about it. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself."

I sighed in relief, relaxing into the seat. "Carlisle told you, didn't he?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded in confirmation. "Of course he did. Jacob specifically asked for you, which I found a little weird. Do you know each other?"

I tried swallowing the lump that was built in my throat. "Yes, we do."

"Okay and how? Did you meet at the ball?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but that's not the first time we've. We actually grew up together."

"You grew up together?" Alice looked perplexed until her face morphed in shock. "Holy fuck. Jacob is your ex fiancé!" She gasped.

"Unfortunately yes," I groaned.

"Now I see why he asked for you, it makes total sense. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about us. Jacob is a part of my past that I don't want revealed. Edward was the only one I told besides you."

"So where does Edward fit into this? Why did you request for Edward's help on this and not mine?" She sounded a little upset, but it was understandable. I internally cursed myself for not talking to her sooner.

"Edward came to the rescue when Jacob was trying to get on my good side. I was not pleased at all to see him. Edward witnessed the intense exchange between us and intervened. Jacob didn't take a liking to Edward, especially when he said he was my boyfriend."

Alice eyes widened at the mention of boyfriend. "Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're not. I already told you that," I replied.

"But you want to."

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"You heard me, Bella. I saw the way you two looked at each other at the club the other night. You guys are totally smitten with each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about." My heart raced, thumping wildly in my chest. Was it that obvious?

"You're a terrible liar, Bella Swan," Alice chuckled, amusement plastered upon her face. "You may be able to fool lover boy, but I've known you for almost six years. Besides, I know love when I see it." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in mortified awe. Alice has always been inquisitive and I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Is it that obvious?" There was no need to hide it, she already knew.

"To me it is. Jasper also got that vibe from you, but don't worry, your little secret is safe with me. I think you should tell him though."

"I can't Al. I. . . I just can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't. . .I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Bella?" She asked softly. I didn't answer her, looking down at my hands on my lap. They were slightly shaking and I willed for them to stop.

Alice sighed heavily. "Bella, he's not Jacob." I snapped my head up to meet her sympathetic smile. "Edward loves you Bella; I could see it in his eyes. It's the same look Jasper gives me when we're together. I can see the change in you, you're a lot happier ever since he came into the picture. You are in love with him Bella."

"I know," I whispered admittedly. "I didn't expect to, but I am. I fell so hard for him and I don't know what to do."

Alice came around her desk to sit beside me. She took my hand and placed both of her hands over mine, comforting me. "It's going to be fine. I know you're afraid, but don't run away from it. Whenever you think you're ready to proclaim your love, then act on it. Don't turn away from Edward because Jacob fucked you over. You deserve happiness, Bells." I smiled and hugged my best friend, vowing to listen to her words. When it's the right time, I would tell Edward how I really feel.

 **-O-**

It was showtime.

I sat alone at a reserved table in The Champagne Bar, waiting to get this show on the road. Edward was due to meet me in twenty minutes, but for now, I was waiting patiently for Jacob Black to show his face. I was notified that he was held up in a prior engagement and would arrive shortly. I sipped daintily on my bellini, careful not to smudge my dark wine colored lipstick. I was dressed to kill, wearing my best dress and heels to entice Jacob. I wanted to mind fuck him, to make him realize that we would never be together again and that this deal would be strictly business. He will never know me, the real me. I was no longer the naive, innocent girl he grew up with; she was long gone, a figment of the past.

Mid sip, Jacob strolled into the room and my stomach rolled. He sat across from me, smiling like we were close friends. It irritated me.

"Thank you for agreeing to this arrangement. I'm very gracious," he said.

"I didn't have much of a choice really," I retorted. His smile grew smug and I wanted to smack it off his face.

"So where is your partner?"

"My partner will be here shortly. They also had other arrangements to negotiate." As if he was summoned, Edward made his presence known. He waltzed in confidently, a cocksure smile on his face. "Speaking of the Devil, here he is."

"He?" Jacob repeated, confusion warping his face. When he followed my line of sight, he visibly stiffened. I smiled as I watched his discomfort, but Edward garnered all of my attention. I felt my pulse quicken and the butterflies fluttering, making me feel warm inside. _God, I'm such a girl_ , I thought subconsciously when he was finally at my side. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips before taking the unoccupied seat beside me.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a conference call with my associates in Chicago amongst other things," he said addressing the table, pointedly staring a Jacob.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said perplexed, "but I was under the impression that you were working with Alice Brandon." My shit eating grin grew infinitesimally when I saw how flustered Jacob was.

"I usually do, but since Edward is new to the company, I thought he would be a great asset to this arrangement."

"So you decided to bring along your boyfriend?" He replied through clenched teeth. He was clearly not pleased.

"This is not personal Jacob. Like you said, this is strictly business. If you can't accept my terms, then you can decline. The choice is yours," I said noncommittally, knowing I was possibly playing with fire. This could definitely backfire but I doubted that Jacob would call my bluff.

Jacob was having an internal dilemma, clearly frustrated with the situation. He sighed and let out a strangled chuckle, "Fine Bella. If that's what it takes to work with you, then I'm game. I'm up for the challenge." His smile was devilish and I realized that I knew that my suspicious were confirmed. I looked at Edward and saw he was clenching his fists, a wild look in his eyes. He was jealous, there was no denying it.

I knew that I had made a huge mistake setting this whole thing up. I inadvertantly started a war and was now caught in the middle.

 _Fuck me_.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 13 will be up next Tuesday, August 11 :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Holy fuck!" I screamed as a orgasm wracked through my body. Edward followed quickly behind me, a broken groan as he came inside me. After the meeting with Jacob, Edward made it perfectly clear that he was going to ravish me as soon as we got back to my apartment. I didn't complain, fiercely turned on by his jealousy. He was staking a claim on me and I definitely wasn't complaining.

Edward rolled off of me, sweaty and breathless, a satisfied smirk etched on his face. I just stared at his face, drinking him in. He glanced at me and pulled me to his side, wrapping his arms around my body. My head was under the crook of his neck and I reveled in being close to him. Edward placed a kiss at the top of my head and I sighed, a warm sensation flooding through me. We never spoke a word; just content to be connected. We eventually fell asleep, gathered in each other's arms and I never felt so at peace.

 **-O-**

I awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the savory smell of bacon. I rolled out of bed and draped the satin robe I left hanging on the back of the bedroom door, securely tying the sash around my waist. I walked down the hallway and once I turned the corner, I saw my obsession. Edward was positioned at the stove in his boxers, carelessly flipping pancakes on the griddle, whistling a unfamiliar tune. I watched him silently for a moment, enjoying his carefree demeanor, before making my presence known.

"Hey," I greeted him timidly. He whipped around, smiling brightly.

"Good morning sunshine," he replied, placing pancakes on a plate. "I hope your hungry for pancakes and bacon."

I nodded with a smile, my stomach rumbling in delight. "I'm famished. I had quite a workout last night."

"I can gladly say I had something to do with that." He smirked, catching the unmistakable innuendo. I sat down at the kitchen table where two places were set up and poured myself a small glass of orange juice. Edward placed the plates of bacon and pancakes on the table, going to the counter to grab the pot of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked, pouring some into a mug for himself.

"No, I'm good for right now. Thanks," I replied. He put the pot back on the brewer and returned to the table taking a seat. I picked up my fork, placing a small stack of pancakes and a few pieces of bacon on my plate, drizzling syrup over them. I cut into the pancakes and took a bite, savoring the fluffy and buttery goodness of them.

"Oh my gosh, these are delicious," I moaned.

Edward chuckled as he took a bite of his own. "Thank you, but I believe you should thank my mother. She's the mastermind behind the recipe."

"She taught you well because these are absolutely amazing," I replied. I ate another forkful, graciously appeasing my palate. "Did Esme teach you how to cook?"

Edward chewed and swallowed before answering, "Yes, she did. I learned from the absolute best."

"Since you learned from her, I could only imagine the wonders she could conjure up in the kitchen." I nibbled on a strip of bacon, licking off the sticky sweet residue off the syrup on my fingers. Edward watched shamelessly as he sipped coffee from his mug, his eyes trained on my mouth before his heated emerald gaze met my own.

He placed his mug down and leaned forward. "You have a little syrup on your lips." He took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently before releasing it. "You taste delicious," he murmured huskily against my lips. I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, slamming his lips on mine as I climbed into his lap. I was on fire as we kissed, consuming him with raw, unadulterated need. He gripped my ass, holding me against him as he stood and carried me over to the island. He placed me down on top of it, never breaking our kiss while he hastily untied the sash to my robe. He caressed my bare skin, trailing kisses on my neck down to the valley of my breasts. He pushed both of the perky globes together, laving at the dusky rose colored peaks. I moaned incessantly as he sucked on my flesh, pleasure radiating throughout my body. He continued down to my stomach, swirling his tongue around my belly button, dipping his tongue inside. He placed a small kiss just below it before opening up my legs.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, staring unabashedly at my wet, aching flesh. He placed my legs on his shoulder before diving in, feasting on me like he was starved. He moaned as he devoured me, holding me open to the onslaught of sensations he gave me. His tongue lapped at my clit, sucking it into his mouth, his eyes fixed on mine. I watched him with lidded eyes, close to erupting but I didn't want to cum this way.

"Edward," I began breathless, fighting the urge to let him finish. "Please. . . fuck me." He rose from between my legs, his lips wet with my excitement and dropped his boxers. He gripped my legs, placing my bent knees in the crook of his arms before slamming into me. I gasped in pleasure as his thrusts rocked my core, my eyes closing to their own accord.

"Look at me," Edward groaned demandingly. My eyes snapped open, submitting to his order. I looked up into his eyes as he fucked me with wild abandon, never taking my eyes off of his face.

"I'm so close," I panted.

"I know. I can feel it. . . cum for me Bella. Let me feel you." I exploded around him, my body going limp. "Fuck. . .Bella," he moaned as he came. Edward rested his head on my stomach as we slowly came down from our high. I mindlessly ran my fingers through his copper tinted hair, loving the feel of him. Edward was my solace and I never wanted to let go. I knew eventually that I had to admit my true feelings; I just had to figure out the right time to tell him. In due time, I would. . .whenever that was.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Bella is a little frustrating but I promise you she will say the big L word very soon within the next couple of chapters. I hope you guys will continue to stick around for Chapter 14 next Tuesday, August 18th. Until then, please review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I swear Jacob was being an obstreperous asshole; he was duly making my job a living hell. I had no reprieve whatsoever and I was beyond frustrated with his demeanor. I futilely held my tongue from the lashing that he deserved, though I was close to blowing a fuse. Jacob consistently made snide remarks, none apropos towards me nor Edward. Edward wanted to kick his ass and I was right behind him, but we couldn't blow this deal. I had something to prove to Jacob and I was not going to back down. I was representing Carlisle, who was someone that I had the utmost respect for and I didn't want to disappoint him, let alone have him think I was unprofessional.

"I swear to god, if he looks at your ass one more time, I'm going to break his fucking face," Edward sneered. His eyes blazed with heat and it was not sensual at all; pure hatred laid in his eyes. His jaw was clenched and I could hear the grinding of his teeth. Edward was furious and it did something to my insides. I was a little scared and beyond turned on by his possessiveness but I reined in all of my emotions, saving them for a better time.

"Yeah I know he's being a bit of a chauvinistic prick but until this thing is over, we're just gonna have to ignore it." Edward frowned at that, visibly irritated by my words. I sighed, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "We have to deal with him for two more weeks. Let's just get through it and we'll be home free. Until then, hold off on breaking his face, would you?"

Edward laughed, his tension replaced with ease. I loved his laugh and it made me laugh along with him. "You got a deal love, I'll try to be on my absolute best behavior," he said honestly. "I don't like it, but I'll do it for you." My heart beat a little faster when he spoke those few simple words, my love growing for him even more. I had to tell him now; it was at the tip of my tongue, begging to be released.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you," I started, looking into the deep emerald pools I've grown to love. He stared imploringly, patiently waiting for me to speak. "I wanted to tell you that I—"

"Bella," I heard from behind me, interrupting the moment. Fucking Jacob. I whipped around, annoyance radiating throughout my body.

"What!" I snapped, momentarily stunning Jacob with my harsh tone before he composed himself, a grimace lining his features.

"I suggest you stop chatting with your boyfriend and get back to work. I'm not paying you for social time," he said through clenched teeth.

"As you wish, Mr. Black," I replied with a fake saccharine smile. Inside I was calling him all types of names, a lot of them obscenely colorful. Just two more fucking weeks.

I heard a faint chuckle come from Edward, no doubt amused by my forced politeness. "So what were you saying?"

I blanched. The moment was ruined; it came and was gone because of Jacob. "Nothing. . .I forgot," I lied. Edward gave me a knowing look but didn't press on any further. I turned away from him, vowing that I would try again another time.

Later on that afternoon, Alice called me for a girl's night out. I promised to meet her at Sage, a new upscale bar in SoHo she managed to garner a reservation for. I agreed to meet up with her at nine and hung up to start getting ready. I took a shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I put in some leave in conditioner so I could wear my hair naturally wavy, blow drying the locks to what I desired. I applied a natural smoky eye to my lids and some mascara to elongate my lashes. I also rubbed on lip balm on my lips and stepped into my closet for something to wear. I searched through it for a few moments before I found a garment bag. Zipping it down, I found a lace illusion mini cocktail dress that I forgot I had purchased a few months ago. The formfitting, sleeveless dress was a deep crimson color and had a open back; it was sexy but not over the top. I paired it with my favorite pigalle pumps and a clutch. I was out the door by 8:30, hailing a cab to get to my destination.

When I arrived, there was a long line of patrons waiting to get inside the trendy establishment. I spotted Alice patiently waiting out front by security, both of the guards laughing at whatever Alice had said. I paid the driver and walked over to them, clearing my throat, thoroughly amused by her charm.

She turned around, a wide smile on her waifish face. "You made finally made it!" she exclaimed, giving me a tight hug. Alice was a big ball of happy energy tonight and I was curious to what had her so ecstatic.

"I told you I would," I chuckled.

She finally unleashed me from her grasp and looked at me. "Bella you look amazingly hot."

"Thanks Alice. You look great too," I replied. She wore a strapless LBD and red pumps, finishing the look with a leather jacket, giving her a chic rocker look.

"Thanks. You ready to go in?" I nodded and the bouncer unlatched the infamous velvet rope and let us through. Inside, we were escorted to the rooftop terrace where we had a reserved booth. Twinkling lights and shrubbery lined the terrace. The tabletops were covered with white linen and swayed in the light mid summer breeze and various groups of people chatted or danced to the music. There was a sleek bar in the corner where a few bartenders shook up drinks and took orders. Overall, it was very nice.

Once we were seated and our drink orders were taken, I decided to feed my curiosity. "What's going on Alice? You've been exceedingly happy ever since you called me earlier."

"I don't know Bella. Maybe it has something to do with this," she grinned radiantly as she lifted up her left hand. That's when I saw it; a beautiful square cut diamond placed delicately on her ring finger. I gasped in surprise and squealed in delight, grabbing her hand to get a better look.

"Oh my gosh Al! Jasper finally proposed!" I exclaimed ecstatically.

"Earlier this afternoon. He took me out to brunch and proposed. I, of course, said yes. He's the man of my dreams and I don't want anyone else. He's a keeper and I love him." Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she glowed radiantly with adoration as she talked about Jasper.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, Allie," I cooed. I gave her a warm hug, my heart filled with elation for my best friend.

"Thanks babe. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"You bet your ass I will." We both giggled and gushed about her ring and ideas she had for the wedding. She expressed her desire to have a fall wedding and that she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jasper Jackson Whitlock. I never seen her so happy and I wanted nothing but the best for her. She truly deserved her happily ever after and Jasper was the perfect prince charming. We stayed out until twelve, promising to meet up for lunch before parting ways. I pulled out my cell from my clutch, wanting to call Edward. I missed him terribly and I wanted to be with him. Even though it's only been a few hours, I needed to be close to him. I went through my call log and tapped on his name. I cradled the phone to my ear, waving down a cab when he answered on the second ring.

"Hey." His smooth voice came through like silk, wrapping my body in a soft caress and making me swoon. God, I had it bad for him.

"Can I come over?" I asked softly.

"Yes." One simple word, beckoning me to seek out its source.

"I'll be there soon." I got in the cab, giving him Edward's address.

"I'll be waiting," he rasped, his voice deliciously filled with naughty promise. He hung up as the driver took off, bringing me closer to the object of my affection.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At approximately 3:30 in morning, I received a frantic phone call from my stepmother Sue, urging me to come home as soon as I could. My father had a massive stroke and was having emergency surgery. I was aghast, shocked to the core. I couldn't believe what was happening but somehow, I managed to talk to Sue and reassure her that I would be there on the next flight. I hung up, stupefied beyond words. _My poor father_.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked sleepily. He must've woke up when he heard the phone ringing.

"It's my dad. . .he. . . he needs me," I whispered before bursting out in tears. Edward held me, my body wracking with my sobs. All I could think about was my dad, wondering if he would make it. I had a headache even entertaining the thought of losing him.

"Bella I don't understand, what's wrong with your father? Is he hurt? Alive?"

I fumbled over words as I cried, managing to explain what was wrong. He held me even tighter, softly rubbing my back, comforting me the best way he possibly could. I finally stopped crying but I was still distraught.

"I need to go to Washington," I said thickly. I scrambled out of the hold Edward had on me, wiping at my tear stained cheeks. Edward switched on the lamp on his side of the bed, concern etched in his face.

"Of course, Bella. Do you need me to book you a flight?" He asked softly. I nodded in response, grabbing my clothes and putting them on. Edward immediately got on the phone, dressing as he cradled the phone against his ear. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, my mind clouded in a thick fog. All I could think about was Charlie and if he would pull through. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him.

"Bella?" I looked up into green pools filled with sympathy. "I managed to book you a flight for six. It was the earliest flight I could get." I nodded, grabbing the few belongings I had with me.

In the car, we remained silent as we drove through the sparse traffic of the city to my place. I emailed Carlisle, letting him know that I had an family emergency and wouldn't be in town for a while. At my apartment, Edward helped me efficiently pack a couple weeks worth of attire. As soon as we were done packing the necessities, we left and immediately headed over to JFK to await my flight. It wouldn't depart for another hour and a half but I didn't care; my main focus was getting to Forks and being near my family.

"Bella, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Do you need anything?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. "Okay, I'll be right back." He kissed my head and left me alone with my thoughts. My head was pounding and I was exhausted mentally and physically, anxious to get out of here. I was a wreck and I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack. I leaned forward, placing my head between my knees and took deep breaths. Before I knew it, Edward was before me, crouching down..

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked panicked. I was spiraling out of control, my emotions all over the place. "Bella focus on my voice. Count backwards from ten. Ten, nine, eight. . .that's it Bella. . .keep counting with me." Slowly but surely, I was able to stabilize my breaths and it was with Edward's help. I lifted my head and stared at him, his eyes filled with worry and I knew that I had to say it. He cared so much for me and despite the circumstances, he was here.

"I love you, Edward," I rasped, breaking down in tears. He gently cradled my face and kissed me sweetly. My heart soared at the absolute peace I felt as he held me and kissed me like I was the most precious thing in the world. When we finally pulled apart, our breaths were shallow from the intensity of our kiss. We stared at each other, our eyes speaking volumes of what was between us.

And then he said it, the words confirming what I already knew. "I love you too, Bella. I think I've loved you ever since you came home with me that night." A few stray tears slid down my cheeks and Edward softly wiped them away, cupping my face in his hands delicately. "I grew to love you—your stubbornness, your sarcasm. Everything about you Bella, I fell in love with. I never expected to love you but I did; I fell for you hard."

"I didn't either, but you made me love you, too," I admitted. We held on to each other until it was time for me to get on the plane. He walked me to the gate, my first class ticket and bags in hand. I looked at him and no longer saw the mask he wore to hide his true feelings for me. His green eyes were filled with absolute love and it warmed my body to my bones. This man loved me wholly and I felt as weightless as a feather.

"Did you talk to Alice?" he asked.

"I'll call her as soon as I get to Seattle. She's over the moon with her engagement to Jazz and I don't want to spoil it for her."

Edward shook his head in understanding and ran his fingers through my hair. "Have a safe trip and I hope your father recovers well. Call me as soon as you land."

"I will," I promised. Edward leaned forward and I met him half way for a kiss. I held on to him, cocooned in his warm embrace and I felt home. "I love you," I murmured softly, my head resting on his chest, my arms still wrapped around him.

"I love you too, Bella." He kissed my head and held me for a few more moments before letting me go. "You have to go love. I'll be here when you get back."

I kissed him once more and turned to leave, handing my ticket to the attendant. I looked at him once more, waving goodbye. He returned the gesture with my favorite crooked smile, making my heart melt. I boarded the plane with a heavy heart both for my father and for Edward but I felt within my soul, that everything would be okay. I took a few deep breaths, slowly counting backwards from ten as the plane took off into the air.

* * *

 **A/N: It's about damn time Bella and Edward professed their love for each other lol. Next week's chapter, Bella will be in Forks and a few characters will be mentioned. Chapter 16 will be up on its regularly scheduled day, Tuesday, September 1st :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When then plane landed at Sea-Tac a few hours later, it was unseasonably cool and dreary. Unbeknownst to me, Edward had a driver assigned to bring me to Forks. It would take a little over three hours to get there and I was anxious. The driver, an attractive man who looked to be in his mid thirties, held a sign with my name and I had to smile at the lengths that Edward went through to ensure that I would get to my father without a hitch. I desperately wished he was here with me and I missed him already. I dragged my luggage towards the tall man and stood before him.

"Miss Swan?" The man asked me in a deep baritone. He had sandy blonde hair and was the same height as Edward but had a slightly larger frame. If I didn't only have eyes for Edward, he would definitely be my type.

"Yes, that's me."

"Good morning Miss. Mr. Cullen hired me to chauffeur you to your destination. My name is Garrett." He smiled warmly and inclined his head, gesturing to my luggage. "May I take your bags?" I nodded, handing him my carry-on and my suitcase. Once he acquired my belongings, I followed him to a black SUV in the parking lot. He swiftly put my bags in the trunk and opened the back door for me, closing me in. Before I even got my seatbelt on, he was already behind the wheel, starting up the car and setting up the GPS.

"Where to, Miss Swan?"

" 530 Bogachiel Way, please."

He quickly typed in the address and once the navigation was locked, we were on the road. I pulled out my cell from my bag, immediately calling Sue. I told her I was in Seattle and I would be at the hospital in a few hours. She sounded exhausted and it made my heart ache fiercely. After I hung up with my stepmother, I called Edward. It rung twice before his velvety voice caressed me, making me calm once more.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"A little better now that I'm hearing your voice. Thank you for sending me a driver. It really took getting a rental off my hands."

"It's no problem at all, Bella. Did you get in contact with your family?"

"Yes. I talked to Sue briefly. She didn't say much over the phone so I'll find out more when I get to the hospital."

"Call me when you have an update. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I was not surprised how much Garrett was accustomed to speed on the road. He didn't drive as fast as Edward but he was pretty damn close. Usually I would be a nervous wreck but I welcomed the speed with open arms. Before I knew it, we were on the outskirts of Forks. I gazed out my window as Garrett drove through the familiar small town that I called home, embracing the greenery all around. I never realized how much I missed it, now accustomed to the city life that is Manhattan. When Forks Community Hospital came into view, I directed Garrett to the visitor's lot. He parked fairly close to the entrance and was out of the car and at my door within a matter of seconds. I stepped carefully out into the light drizzle as he procured my bags from the back. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and turned to face him when he handed me my luggage.

"Thank you, Garrett," I said with gratitude.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Swan," he replied with a small smile. He then reached into his pocket, extracting a card and handed it to me. I looked down to see his name in bold along with his contact information. "I'll be on standby whenever you're ready," he explained. "Don't hesitate to give me a call."

I nodded and took a deep breath, walking towards the entrance. I already knew where to go and once I got to the wing where they kept my father, I immediately saw Leah and Seth sitting in the waiting room. I assessed them closely, both of their faces drawn and restless. Seth saw me first and quickly rose to his feet, striding towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in comfort.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," he murmured. He held me for a few more moments before he finally let me go. I looked up into his brown eyes, which usually held so much happiness were now dim with sadness. He was so tall now, a little over six foot five.

"I'm here."

Leah came to us and embraced me as well. "I'm glad your finally here. Mom has been a wreck."

"Where is she? How's my dad?"

"The doc is with mom as we speak," Seth piped in. "They're in room 208."

I rushed down the hall, walking inside the room. The doctor and Sue paused, both of their eyes landing on me.

"Bella. . ." she gasped in relief before rising to her feet and swiftly embracing me. Her soft cries of agony caused a few tears of my own to fall as I held her close to me. I shushed her, telling her that everything would be fine. They had to be, for my sake and hers.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, I know this is a difficult time for you right now but I would like to discuss your father's condition." The mere mention of my father brought my eyes to him lying in the bed, hooked up to tubes and monitors. The ominous beeping of the machine felt grim, knowing my father's life was on the line, hanging by a thread.

"Tell me please, doctor. . ." I paused, not knowing his name.

"Dr. Harlowe, " he interjected, with a slight nod of his head. " Mr. Swan had a massive hemorrhagic stroke. Due to the severe bleeding, we had to take immediate action and perform emergency surgery to repair the blood vessel that was broken. It was detrimental to remove the excessive amount of blood so there would no longer be pressure on his brain, which is highly dangerous. Since, he was brought in immediately, his chances for survival and recovery seem better."

"What is his outlook for the future?" I had to know, for the sake of my sanity.

Dr. Harlowe looked forlorn when I asked him that question. I knew that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good. He contemplated for a few short moments before he finally gave me an answer. "I'm going to be frank with you, Mrs. and Miss Swan. Since Charlie had a hemorrhagic stroke, he's more likely to have long-term complications. About three-quarters of the patients who had this type of stroke survive after the first year. More than half survive after five years."

I looked away from him, the words I didn't want to hear rung like a bell through my ears.

"But," he continued, "it doesn't necessarily mean he falls into those statistics. I'm speaking purely from a medical standpoint. With proper rehabilitation care and preventative measures, he can survive much longer."

"What do we have to do?" I said with finality. I was determined to do everything in my power to ensure that my father stayed alive.

"As of now, we wait," he said emphatically, "he's in a medically induced coma and until he wakes up, we'll have to monitor his condition within the next 48 hours. He's not out of the woods yet and we have to make sure his health doesn't deteriorate further. Time is critical. I promise you, we will do the best we possibly can to take care of Charlie."

"Thank you, Dr. Harlowe," I said with a nod. He nodded back in response, promising to check in again within the hour, leaving us alone with our fears. I made sure to get in contact with Carlisle and Alice, relaying everything that has happened in the last 14 hours. Both were sympathetic and wished that all would be well. I decided, along with Carlisle, that it would be best that I take a short leave of absence until Charlie fully recovered. My father and his wellbeing was undoubtedly more important than my job. I promised that I would keep in touch and would update them with Charlie's condition before hanging up. Sue never left my father's side, her hand embraced with his own as she gently caressed his pale flesh. My heart broke a million times at the display, my tears silently flowing as I watched her languishing before my eyes.

Over the next few hours, as promised, Dr. Harlowe came to check on Charlie's vitals and monitor the steady beep of his heart. I must've dozed off because I felt a slight shake of my shoulders, rousing me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open to see that it was Sue. I was confused momentarily of my surroundings before realization slapped me hard in the face; I was still at the hospital.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's eight,"'she said softly. I nodded and let out a yawn as I stood to stretch. I looked at my comatose father and wondered whether his condition was worsening or not. Sue answered my thoughts. "He's stabilized as of now. The doctor has hope that he will progress throughout the night and tomorrow; only time will tell."

I looked away from Charlie into the eyes of my stepmother. The brown orbs that held such joyous light was now dim and dull with sadness and grief. My heart ached with remorse for her; she was so scared for my father. She managed to fall in love again after Harry, her first husband, when he died from a heart attack. I was eighteen at the time and it affected Charlie a great deal. Charlie, Harry and Jacob's father, Billy, we're very close and it hit them all hard. Charlie was there to pick up the pieces to hold everyone together, especially Harry's widow and his children. They became even closer and in turn, we spent a lot of time with them and vice versa. In the end, her friendship with my father blossomed into more and that was it. For the first time in years, with Sue I saw genuine smiles on my father's face and when he looked at her. . .it was so captivating. He was never more happy than he was with Sue and I was thankful for her.

"Leah and Seth are in the waiting room. They're gonna take you home to rest," Sue said softly. I sighed, not wanting to leave but I had to unpack and take a much needed shower.

"Alright. Are you going you going to be okay by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything changes with him," she promised. I nodded and gave her another hug before turning away. I went to my father and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, whispering that I loved him. I walked towards the door and turned around, watching Sue take her place in the chair next to my father's bed as she held his hand. I stepped out, shutting the door gently behind me and went down the hall to my brother and sister to go home.

 **-O-**

When we arrived at the small two story house that was home, Seth carried my bags up the stairs to my old bedroom and Leah followed behind. Seth told Leah he would be downstairs waiting when she was ready to go before giving me another hug and left, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I placed my suitcase on the bed and began to unpack everything I brought along for my stay. Leah sat down on the bed and helped, passing me everything that I had to hang up or stuff in drawers. After I was done, I went to my window to watch the rain fall from the sky; something I also did back home in New York. It always

made me feel at peace.

"So how is Black doing? I heard how he's launching his line internationally," Leah said from her perch on the bed behind me.

"Let me guess. . .Billy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know it. He brags about how proud he is of his only son," she said. The tone of her voice dripped with obvious sarcasm and I welcomed it.

"A pompous bastard is how he is," I said nonchalantly.

Leah chuckled at that. "Well, both you and I know that Jake doesn't fare too well with rejection." A small smile crept across my lips as I continued to stare out the window. I watched as the raindrops caused small rivulets against the glass, deep in thought. Charlie was in a medically induced coma and I was anxious, wondering if he would wake up. I hated the what ifs that played on repeat in my head. It was quiet in the room, only the sounds of the rain pattering against the house.

Leah was the first to break the silence. "You know Bella, I believe Charlie will be okay. He's strong, just like you. I know he'll pull through; I can feel it." Her soft spoken words of hope penetrated me internally, causing a few stray tears to escape from my eyes.

"Thank you, Leah," I said in a broken whisper, a sob forming in my throat as the tears flowed freely. I heard her footfalls as she approached me and hugged me from behind. I welcomed the touch, needing to feel the warmth and love from my sister. I was breaking inside but Leah helped me keep myself together.

I'm not sure how long we embraced but once I calmed down, she finally let go. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked with concern.

I finally turned around to face her. "Yes, I'll be fine. I'm actually really tired. I'm going to rest for a while."

Leah nodded and pulled me in for another hug. It was brief,

but welcoming nonetheless. "Get some rest. You've had a long day." She kissed my cheek and closed the door behind as she stepped out of my bedroom. I fished out my cell from my pocket, hitting the number that gave me the solace I needed so much right now. As usual, I didn't wait long before he answered.

"Bella. . ." he said softly, his voice a velvet caress that made me sigh in relief.

"I need you Edward," I whispered in desperation.

"I'm on my way." There was no hesitation whatsoever, his response sure and absolute. I breathed so much easier knowing he would be with me soon. He was the missing piece to the puzzle that I needed to make me calm in this chaotic time. I was strong but I was frayed at the edges.

"Are you still there?" The concern in his voice tugged at my heartstrings, reminding me why I was head over heels for him.

I nodded my head in response, even though he couldn't see the gesture. "I'm still here."

"I'm coming to you," he promised.

"I'll be waiting." For Edward, I always would.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 17 will be posted next Tuesday, April 12th.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a fitful night of sleep, I welcomed the aroma of coffee that invaded my nostrils the next morning. I had at least four hours of rest, not nearly enough considering what I was used to. I was beyond exhausted; the nightmares of Charlie not making it kept me awake most of the night. I allowed my fears to get the best of me and now I was paying for it. I rubbed my eyes, looking out the window at the sky. It was still considerably cloudy but the rain had stopped. I stood and stretched out my tired limbs, slipped on my house shoes and went down to the kitchen. I found Seth eating at the kitchen table, a hearty plate of French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon that he was scarfing down like it was his last meal while Leah was pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Slow down killer, your food is not going anywhere," I joked. I really always wondered where the hell he put it; he never worked out a day in his life and was in exceptional shape.

"It is going somewhere. . .my stomach," he garbled between bites. I giggled and Leah rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning, sunshine," Leah chirped while looking me over, "although you look like death warmed over." Leah always had a somewhat brash sense of humor.

"Gee, thanks Leah and morning to y'all too," I said sarcastically. I went over to the coffee machine and poured me a heaping mug of pure morning goodness. I added my sugar and cream, sniffing the robust aroma before taking a sip. I sighed in satisfaction as the liquid worked it's wondrous magic. I desperately needed this to get through the day.

"Feel better now?" Leah asked.

"I'll manage," I replied with a shrug. I sat down at the table with my mug in tow. "Where's Sue?"

"She's still at the hospital, she never left," Seth answered while he got up from the table, his plate now devoid of food. He went to the sink and began to wash everything he used.

"Did she call?"

This time Leah answered me. "Yeah she did. Charlie is still in a coma, but he's stable." I sighed in relief, praying to God that nothing would change; I couldn't lose my father. "Oh and Renée also called. She was asking have we heard from you because she was trying to get in contact with you and you weren't answering her calls. I told her you were here and what happened and she said she was taking the first flight out here. Why didn't you tell her?"

I internally slapped the shit out of myself. How the hell did I forget to call my mother? "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot. I swear it slipped my mind. . .FUCK!" I shot up from my seat, my morning coffee forgotten as I took two steps at a time up the stairs to grab my cell phone. I went through my phone, seeing notifications of multiple missed calls from my mom on the home screen. I quickly tapped her number and pressed call. I didn't have to wait long for her to answer and she was not happy.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said with authority in her tone, causing me to cringe at the use of my full name. She was pissed and had every right to be. "Why on earth didn't you tell me what was going on with Charlie? That was some serious information that should've been conveyed to me HOURS AGO!" My mother rarely yelled and I felt even worse.

"I'm sorry Mom," I apologized profusely, my tone timid and sympathetic. "I totally forgot; there was so much going on at the time. I swear I didn't mean it, you know that I would never do that. I'm really, really sorry Mom. I promise it won't happen again." I still wanted to slap the shit out of myself because I knew that I had undoubtedly hurt her feelings. I heard a slight sniffle over the receiver and I felt even more like shit. I chided myself and spoke softly to my mother. "Mom, please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

"I know baby. I'm not so mad anymore, I'm just upset for Charlie. He's the father of my child and he's sick. I would be devastated if something ever happened to him," she said with another sniffle. I understood wholeheartedly what she meant; they were no longer together but they were still tied to each through me, their only child. They still cared and respected each other, managing to co-parent with ease when I was growing up.

"Bella are you listening to a word I've said?" My mom said through the receiver, annoyance evident in her voice. I snapped back to reality and focused.

"I'm sorry, Mom. What we're you saying?"

"I said that I'm taking a plane out there and I should be there in a few hours. Will you pick me up from the airport when I get there?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon. And Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you soon," she said tenderly.

"Bye." I ended the call and paced the room, tapping my phone against my palm as I thought about everything that had transpired over the last twenty four hours. At that moment, my phone rang, interrupting my thought process. I looked down and Edward's name flashed across the screen. I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm in Seattle. I called Garrett and he can bring me to you. What is your address?" Edward was close and I couldn't wait to have him with me. I gave him the address and he promised that he would be here in a couple of hours. When I hung up with him, I hopped in the shower and got ready. I threw on a v-neck tee, ripped jeans, and converse sneakers and went downstairs to talk to Seth and Leah. I filled them in on Renée and told them about Edward. Both were not shocked to find out about our relationship, saying that Billy had already spilled the beans about that all thanks to Jacob fucking Black. According to them, everyone knew and that they were just waiting for me to come clean. I promised that I would explain the actual story of our new founded relationship, sans the whole 'we met at sex club and friends with benefits until we fell on love' tidbit. I would take that to the grave with me.

"So when should he be here?" Leah asked. Her curiosity was piqued and I couldn't blame her; the last time I had a real relationship was with Jacob when I was still a teenager.

"In a couple of hours; he's on his way here from Seattle as we speak."

"Where is he gonna stay?" Leah and Seth asked in unison.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out. "Knowing Edward, he has a place already lined up." They looked at each other, sharing unspoken thoughts and returned their attention back to me. "What's with the looks?" I was slightly annoyed, hating to be left out of the loop of whatever internal debates they had.

Leah was the one to speak first. "So you're telling us that he's on his way to Forks and that he came all the way from the other side of the country to be with you, no hesitation?"

"Uh. . .yeah," I answered, a little annoyed by the question.

"Wow, he must really love you," Seth said in awe. Finally everything clicked in to place; I finally got why they looked so confused. I stealthily avoided relationships like the plague for several years and now here I was, in a serious relationship and head over heels in love.

"I do and it's so crazy," I admitted. Being in love with Edward was emotionally overwhelming but in a really good way.

"That's really great, Bells." Seth grinned widely, pure honesty ringing through his words, "we're really happy for you." Leah smiled and shook her head in agreement and I couldn't stop smiling. I gave both of them a hug, happy that they were excited for me. I swear I was giving out hugs ever since I met Edward; he brought out something in me that I no longer thought existed, affection. I cared about my family and friends but I didn't go out of my way to give people hugs. They accepted that was how I worked but now they saw the subtle changes in me and I was starting to see them myself. It felt really good, too. Slowly but surely, I was becoming myself again and Edward's love brought it on. At that thought alone, I fell even harder for him.

After our talk, I sat down and ate the delicious breakfast that Leah made and helped clean up before they took off to run some errands before the went to the hospital, leaving me alone in the house. I promised that I would see them as soon as Edward got into town. I went into the living room and clicked on the TV, surfing the channels until I stumbled across one of my favorite movies, _Mildred Pierce_ , starring the iconic Joan Crawford. It was made way before my time, hell, it was made way before my parents were born, but I fell in love with it when I watched it one day with Alice on a rainy Sunday afternoon a few years back. Alice has this obsession with old Hollywood films and I decided to join in on her movie marathon that day and I was not disappointed.

About an hour into the movie, I heard the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway and I hopped up and ran to the window, the movie forgotten. The SUV that Garrett drove was parked and I sprinted to the front door, yanking it open and stepped out. Edward got out from the back and my heart by began to flutter as warmth covered my body, hyper aware of his affect on me. His green eyes met mine and? the flutters in my belly intensified. I watch as he stealthily approaches me, a broad smile tugging at his lips. I loved to watch him walk towards me, the exuberant swagger and confidence in every step he took left me breathless.

"Hi beautiful," he crooned once he stood in front of me.

"Hi," I said back. I noticed the lightness of my voice, my breathing shallow as I stared at the man in front of me, in awe of the radiance he basked me in. _God, I really love him_. He gently cupped my face as our lips met in the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. I never truly grasped the concept of true love; never understood the intensity and realness of it. But now, in this moment, this kiss shared just between us was the embodiment of it and I never wanted to this feeling to ever end. I knew that Edward was the one and I was never letting go.

"Wow," I gasped when we stopped kissing.

"I know," he agreed softly. My eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his and we both smiled, happily in our own little bubble.

"Thank you for coming to me."

"I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. I folded myself into him even tighter, content just being wrapped up in his arms. I felt safe and for the first time in my life, I truly felt at home.

* * *

 **A/N: _Mildred Pierce_ is a 1945 film noir starring silver screen gem Joan Crawford and is actually one of my favorite movies. I heartily recommend anyone who likes older movies to watch it. I also have this insane obsession with anything that deals with the 20's and the 40's, as i find everything to be pristine, glamorous and debonair. They were so classy back then. In this chapter, I really wanted to focus on the love between the main characters. Chapter 18 will be up Tuesday, April 19th and there will be more on Charlie and the rest of the Swan/Clearwater clan. Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _"Thank you for coming to me."_

 _"I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you."_

 _"I love you too," I whispered. I folded myself into him even tighter, content just being wrapped up in his arms. I felt safe and for the first time in my life, I truly felt at home._

 **-O-**

"How was your flight?" I asked, still enveloped in his warmth. I sighed contentedly as he lightly caressed the length of my spine.

"Long because I couldn't wait to get to you," he responded. I smiled at his sweet admission, even happier that he was mine.

"Well thank God for Garrett, huh?"

"Yes indeed. He is clearly efficient when it comes to speed, although I can admit, he doesn't hold a candle to me." We laughed together because it was undoubtedly true; Edward was a speed demon and had a steadfast penchant for it. I never met someone who like loved the adrenaline as much as he did in my life. Although it was absurd, I had nothing but absolute trust in him every time he sat behind the wheel. My life was in his hands and he never precariously put me in danger. That's the thing about love; it made you put a lot of faith into the one who garnered it.

"Is everyone at the hospital?"

"Yeah. Seth and Leah left about two hours ago and Sue's been there all night."

"Alright then. Let's get you to your family." Edward slowly pulled away from me and placed a small kiss on my forehead. I went back inside to turn off the television and retrieved my things, locking the door behind me. Edward held out his hand and I grasped it following him over to the car. He opened up the back door, letting me get in first before climbing in after me and shutting us in.

I looked forward catching Garrett's eyes in the review mirror. "Hello Garrett."

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." His voice was filled with politeness and warmth. "Where to?"

"Back to the hospital, please," I said. He nodded and backed out of the driveway onto the road. The ride was relatively short since Forks was such a small town and once Garrett rolled into the parking lot, the nervous feeling came back. Edward must've sensed my anxiety because he placed his hand in mine, giving it a small squeeze. I looked into his eyes and squeezed back, silently reassuring him that I would be fine. He quirked up his lips in a small smile before opening the door. I stepped out after him and he told Garrett he would call him when he was ready. We said our goodbyes before Garrett's departure and walked hand in hand inside. When we walked to the waiting area, Seth was reading some auto magazine and Leah was deep into her phone playing some type of game.

"Hey guys," I said. Both of them looked up and stared at me first before their eyes traveled over to Edward. I wanted to giggle from the looks on their face but I held it in, saving it for another time. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Pride filled my pores as I introduced the man I loved to the people who meant everything to me. "Edward, these are my siblings, Seth and Leah Clearwater."

Seth rose from his seat first and held out his hand to Edward. "Nice to finally meet you, man."

"Likewise," Edward responded warmly as his shook hand.

Leah came over and offered her hand to Edward as well. "It's nice to finally put a face to a name. Our Bella here has spoke very highly of you," she chuckled.

"Oh really? Has she?" Edward teased as he looked over at me, his eyes alight with amusement. "Well, all good things I hope." Edward pulled me into his side, wrapping his right arm around my torso.

"Of course," I replied, never taking my eyes away from him. He gave me that crooked smile that made my heart melt and I couldn't help myself. I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a kiss. It was short and sweet but it was filled with nothing but devotion.

"Yup, they're definitely in love," Leah murmured to Seth and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Yes we are. Now could you two please keep Edward company while I go and talk to Sue?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Bells. Just know, I can't be held accountable for him running away once I tell him your most embarrassing stories," Seth chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare. You love me too much," I grinned. That's what I loved about Seth the most; he was a jokester and he always made me laugh even when I was at my worst.

"That's what you think," he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes and giggled, not at all concerned with his threat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room where my father was unconscious. I took a deep breath before stepping inside. Sue sat in her usual spot, right by my father's side, her eyes locked on his face.

"Hey," I murmured softly to her.

Her somber eyes found me, a tepid smile crawling on her lips. "Hi Bella. Did you get enough rest last night?"

"Hardly," I replied honestly. I could see that she didn't get much rest either. I knew she stayed her all night and it definitely showed; her hair was unkempt, she still wore the attire she had on yesterday and underneath her eyes sagged from exhaustion. It bothered me that she was in the state she was in.

"Sue, I think you should go home and get some rest. You look extremely exhausted," I said softly.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," she said.

"But —"

"No, Bella," Sue said with finality, "I'm not leaving until he wakes up." She was determined but it didn't sit well with me.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to leave but please, think about what I said for a moment. You need your energy to watch over Dad. You need to eat, take a shower and get a few hours of rest. What good will it be if your body crashes on you from lack of sleep?" I preened.

Sue sighed in resignation. "You're right, Bella. I'm just so worried about him." Her voice cracked with emotion and I went to her, embracing her as she sobbed. I hated to see her cry and it broke my heart to know she was hurting. She was afraid to lose another husband and I couldn't blame her. I was hurting too, as well as everyone who loved and respected my father.

After she calmed down, I reassured her that I would keep watch over my father in her absence and that I would call immediately if anything happened. I also told her about my mom and Edward. She was looking forward to both of them being around for support and getting a chance to meet the man who finally managed to capture my heart. During our conversation, my mom called to let me know that her flight was delayed due to a really bad storm that was passing through and that she wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow afternoon. I promised before hanging up that I would be waiting for her when she arrived at the airport.

"I'm going to tell Leah to bring me home. I really need a shower," Sue said as she rose from her seat.

"I'll walk out there with you. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but next week, I promise not to leave you guys hanging. Please review (I love your feedback!) and stay tuned for chapter 19 on 4/26.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I walked beside Sue down the hallway to the waiting room. Edward and Seth were deep in conversation, talking about nothing other than cars. Edward paused mid sentence, almost as if he sensed my presence, before his eyes found me. He smiled at me and drew his attention to Sue, who stood next to me. She quietly assessed us, gazing back and forth between us before she murmured to me so only I could hear, "He has eyes only for you, Bella. He's your perfect match." I was speechless; it was evident that Sue saw a deep connection between Edward and I. Nonetheless, I was still surprised by her sibylline confession. At that moment, Edward stood before us and introduced himself to Sue.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan. I'm Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen." He was calm, well-mannered, and confident—everything that made him who he was. "I wish we had met under more formal circumstances. I'm really sorry to hear about Chief Swan," he said regretfully.

Sue nodded glumly in response. "Thank you Edward. My husband is strong and I know that he will pull through this. I feel deep down in my spirit." She took one of Edward's hands into her own and smiled sorrowfully at him. "It was a pleasure to meet you, young man. Please keep an eye on her for me; she needs you." I was transfixed on their exchange, silently watching the interaction between them.

"I will, I promise," Edward said. His words rang true and Sue seemed to be pleased with his declaration. She patted his hand and focused her attention on me. She never spoke a word but there was no need; I was fully aware that she understood the allure Edward had over and saw something inside him that made him the right one for me. She let go of his hand and excused herself, giving me a wink and walked over to Leah. They talked briefly before they took off for the house so Sue could unwind. I was pleased that she agreed to go home for a little while, although she was still hesitant.

"I'm going to grab some food from the diner. Do you guys want anything?" Seth asked. I wasn't really hungry and Edward politely declined as well. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while." Seth grabbed his jacket, leaving us in the waiting room.

"I like your family, Bella. I can see that you're all very close," Edward said as he enveloped me into his side. Flushed against his body, my right hand rested on his chest as I felt the steady pulse of his heart.

"We are," I admitted fondly, "this whole thing is really taking a toll on us, but we won't let it break us apart." Edward kissed the top of my head, gently caressing my arm in a soothing way. I felt calm; something that I lacked for the past two days that I've been here. It felt really nice. I looked up at him and and asked him if he would come into the room with me. I didn't want him to feel obligated, nor did I want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yes, but only if you actually wanted to."

He cocked his head to the side, never withdrawing his eyes from my face. "I'm here, aren't I?" He asked with a smirk on his face, teasing me.

"I suppose," I teased back. I took his hand and led the way down the hall to the room. Inside the room, I sat in the chair Sue had occupied and Edward grabbed one of the chairs from the corner and sat down beside me. We sat in comfortable silence, the only sound was the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the oxygen machine my father needed to breathe because he had some trouble breathing on his own. Edward held my hand the entire time, brushing his thumb against my skin. Dr. Harlowe came and spoke briefly to me about the slow progress Charlie made. He said the swelling of his brain had gone down significantly and he had hope that Charlie would wake within the next few days. The bit of news had me feeling a little better and I had faith that everything would come into fruition.

 **-O-**

Later that night, Sue finally returned looking refreshed. She no longer looked tired, the darkness under her eyes depleted. We chatted for a while before I decided to call it a night. She gave me a hug and even pulled Edward in for one. Seth and Leah also retired for the night and said their goodbyes. Edward called Garrett a hour before Sue showed up so when we exited the hospital, the SUV awaited us. It was a little cool outside but it felt good.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked when he climbed in after me, settling in the seat. At the moment, my stomach growled furiously and he chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

"I'm starving. Could we go to my favorite Italian restaurant? I could really go for mushroom ravioli and chicken parm right now."

"Whatever you want, love," Edward said. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled when we broke apart and told Garrett the directions to _Bella Italia_. It was located in Port Angeles, which was roughly an hour away but with the way Garrett drove, we were there in about forty-five minutes. When Garrett pulled into the parking lot, both Edward and I extended the invitation for him to join us for dinner.

He grinned and graciously declined our offer. "My wife already has dinner waiting for me at home and I don't want to spoil my appetite. Thank you for asking though."

When we walked toward the restaurant, I told Edward I wanted to get our food to go. I felt bad for holding Garrett up from spending time with his wife and Edward agreed. Half an hour and two bags of delicious takeout, we got back on the road. The moon was full tonight, illuminating the night sky. I stared out the window as Garrett carefully drove on the winding roads and a forgotten thought popped into my head.

"Where are you staying?" I asked looking at Edward. I couldn't really see his face in the dark vehicle, the only light coming from the console up front and the occasional street lamp.

"I rented this cottage located on the outskirts of Forks. It's secluded and private; something I will thoroughly enjoy." His voice was husky and it sent a delicious thrill coursing throughout my body. I was helpless to how my body reacted to him, it was permanently wired that way. I had no type of sexual interest for anyone but him and I was content with that. I wanted him tonight, I needed to feel that special connection every time we were together. I knew he wanted me, too.

Garrett navigated the truck down a dirt path in the forest, which was lined with small lamp lights lighting the way, until a lavender gray stone cottage came into view in the small clearing. Soft glowing lamplights illuminated a pathway made of flattened stones that led up to the archway of the wooden door of the home and a garden of rosebushes sat underneath the windows. It was beautiful and looked like it was carved into the forest itself. I was in awe and I couldn't wait to see the inside of the home. Garrett pulled over and we stepped out, the sounds of the forest all around us. Crickets chirped and the sound of subtle water flowing somewhere assaulted my ears in a pleasant way. I always found peace while I hiked in the forest when I lived in Forks and I felt comfortable in the seclusion of the property.

Bags in hand, we said goodbye to our chauffeur and Edward gave him a very generous tip before he drove away, leaving us alone. We held hands as we walked up the pathway to the front door. Edward reached under the welcome mat and procured a key. He placed it in the keyhole, clasping onto the small latch as he turned the key until the door cracked open. We stepped inside and I heard him flick a switch before the room was bathed in light. I look around the living room and was impressed. The décor was modern with a rustic edge, from the furniture and the mahogany wooden floors to the deep stone hearth fireplace. It was tastefully done and I was in love with it.

"How did you find this place? It's magnificent," I asked in awe. Whoever owed this little piece of magical bliss were truly lucky.

"Garrett actually knows the people who owns it—mutual friends of him and his wife, Kate. He called them in for a favor, asking if they could rent it out to me. I gave them a reasonable price and they took the offer. They rarely use it because they live in Alaska, so it was no problem. They send someone to keep maintenance every month." He carried the bags of food into the kitchen, which was state of the art. I sat at the island as he reached into the bag and took out the various containers of goodies. He went through the cabinets and drawers until he found plates and utensils. We filled our plates with ravioli, chicken parm, garlic bread and gorged on the rich food. We even topped off a marvelous bottle of red to compliment our meal. I was fully sated and had a slight buzz from the wine but I was happy. Afterwards, draped in a quilt that was over the back of the couch, Edward and I snuggled in front of fireplace. My head was nestled under his chin as his ran his fingers absentmindedly throughout the chocolate waves of my hair, lulling me into a deep sleep; not a nightmare in sight.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. Please review! I love to read your feedback and I appreciate everyone who has follows and makes _ONO_ one of their favs. On that note, I'm in the process of writing a spinoff of this story featuring a different couple from the _ONO_ universe. Once _ONO_ is completed, I WILL reveal the title and the characters who will be featured in the next story. Until then, Chapter 20 will be up next Tuesday, May 3rd.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sweet aromatic scent of cinnamon and sugar, as well as the slight clinking sound of dishes, roused me from my peaceful slumber. I cracked my eyes open to see Edward placing a tray down on a table beside me. I realized that I was no longer on the couch but in a comfortable bed of navy blue. Edward must've carried me to bed when I fell asleep last night. I had to be extremely exhausted because I had no recollection of him moving me.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward greeted me, leaning down and kissed me softly on the mouth. He sat down beside me on the bed, his signature smile placed perfectly on his face and his green eyes glinted in the sunlight streaming in the room. He was fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and smelled freshly showered. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed." He gestured to the bedside table where on the tray was coffee and the source of the sweet cinnamon sugar smell— sticky cinnamon rolls covered in white frosting. My stomach rumbled and my tongue salivated at the thought of tasting them.

I sat up and stretched, loosing up my limbs. "Good morning to you, too," I yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked down and his watch. "It's a quarter to ten," he replied.

"Thank you for the breakfast in bed. It looks delicious," I said, giving him a small kiss.

"Not as delicious as you look on this fine morning," he chuckled seductively. My face flamed with heat and I knew that I was blushing. I also noticed that I was only wearing one of his t-shirts and my panties. I guess he undressed me for bed as well last night. I bit my lower lip and his eyes followed the movement before meeting mines once more, the green much darker with desire. I decided to toy with him. I reached for one of the cinnamon rolls nestled on a plate in the serving tray and slowly licked the sticky residue of the cream cheese frosting from my fingers, my eyes watching his reaction. I was not disappointed. He groaned and leaped forward, trapping my body underneath his as he attacked me. I giggled at first but soon as he began touching me, they turned into gasps.

9"You're such a naughty little minx," he growled as he trailed kisses along my neck and sucked on the sweet spot just under my ear. I shivered and moaned, extremely turned on. He lifted the bottom of my shirt up until my breasts were exposed. My nipples were hardened to stiff peaks and begged for attention. Edward brought his lips to one of the sensitive buds and sucked in a pulling motion, making me gasp and arch into him. The lower half of my body was still covered in the fluffy comforter, blocking the place where I needed him the most.

"Edward. . .please," I panted. My body was hot and my pussy clenched in anticipation. I wanted him, badly.

He lifted his head from chest, staring at me with smoldering, lust filled pools of green. "What do you want, Bella?" His voice was raspy with want and I wriggled my body against his.

"I want you inside me," I whispered. He got off the bed and yanked down the sheets as if the were offensive, revealing the rest of my body to his viewing pleasure. He stripped out of his clothes and I moaned as I watched him grasp his cock, stroking it slowly in his fist. I wanted to taste the translucent bead of pre-cum from the head but I nixed that thought when he pulled down my underwear and got back on the bed, and parted my thighs. He swiped a finger through my slit, gathering the wetness and brought it to his mouth, savoring my essence. He then settled between my thighs and captured my lips in a deep kiss. Without warning he thrust inside me, causing me to gasp into his mouth as he rocked his hips into me. He then sat upright, grabbed my legs and pushed them up to my chest. I was completely opened up to him and once again he thrust inside me, causing me to cry out. In this position he was impossibly deep and it felt like he would split me in half but at the same time it was the most intense pleasure I've ever felt. The pressure deep within me was building at a exponential rate and I knew without a doubt that my orgasm was going to be extremely powerful.

"Oh god," I gasped. I could feel the wave of ecstasy getting ready to crash over me.

"Let go, Bella," Edward groaned between each deep thrust. "Cum. I want you to let go and cum on my cock. Let me feel it baby."

And I did. My whole body shook as I screamed in release. I felt fluid eject my body and Edward growled in pleasure, the sound of his balls slapping faster against my ass as fucked me even harder. "Fuck Bella, your pussy is gripping me like a vise," he yelled out as he continued to thrust, prolonging my orgasm. He shouted out a few more words until he stilled, his release jetting into me, filling me to the brim. We panted, trying to catch our breaths and recover from the mind-blowing sex we had. My body still shook and I felt like I was still cumming but not as intensely. I looked down to see where we were still connected and saw that Edward's lower abdomen, pelvic area, and thighs were soaked.

"Was that all from me? I asked shakily.

He looked down his body and the sheets and grinned wickedly. "Yes, it definitely was and it was fucking hot." I felt him begin to grow hard again and although I was spent, I wanted more. "Ready for round two, Bella?"

After two more rounds of fucking and a shower, which led to another round of said fucking, I put back on his t-shirt sans panties and finally ate the delicious cinnamon rolls Edward had made. I devoured them greedily, bite after bite. After I was done, I felt fully sated.

"Good, huh?" Edward asked smugly from the kitchen table.

"Oh yes, very good," I replied, patting my belly. I brought my plate to the sink and washed it, afterwards putting it in the dish rack to dry. Edward was dressed back in his clothes from earlier and was scrolling through documents on his laptop. I went to check my phone and saw that the battery had died. I went into my purse and grabbed the charger and plugged it up. Once it powered up, notifications started to pop up on the screen. I got a few messages from my mom, reminding me that her flight would land in Seattle later on this afternoon around five.

"Edward, I have to go to the house to get some clothes. Did you talk to Garrett?"

"No need. I took care of everything this morning," he said.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Garrett picked me up this morning and brought me to a place to rent a car. I didn't want to have him constantly picking us up the whole time we're here. After I got the car, I called your brother and asked him to have your sister grab your stuff for you. I picked it up and came back here to make breakfast. I would've told you sooner but we were a little preoccupied," he said, grinning mischievously.

I went over to him and kissed him sweetly. "You know you're the best, right?" I asked him.

"Only for you, love." He kissed me back with fervor, love spilling into the kiss.

"I love you," I said softly when we parted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled back. "I love you, too." He patted my ass and kissed my nose. "Go ahead and get dressed. I placed your bag in the bedroom closet. I'll take you to the hospital whenever you're ready."

We left the cottage fifteen minutes later. Edward rented a silver Audi, one of his favorite cars. It was really nice today, warm and sunny, which was somewhat of a rarity in Forks. On the ride over to the hospital, I told him that we had to pick up Renée from the airport later and he expressed how much he looked forward to meeting her. I prayed that Charlie would wake up soon so he could he could meet him, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, review, review! Chapter 21 will be up May 10th and Renée will finally be in Forks. Stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello lovelies! I'm finally back after a long hiatus but I'm so excited to share new content with you guys. There was a lot that I was dealing with for a little over a year and I needed a break. I humbly thank everyone who's followed this story from day one and for being patient with me. I truly appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Although I thoroughly enjoy our sexual repartee, we need to dim it down significantly before we get to the airport. I do not want Renée to catch on to our voracious activities in bed," I joke as Edward drove on the highway to Seattle. We were heading over to pick up my mother from Sea-Tac and I couldn't wait to see her. The last time we got together was when I visited her and Phil for spring break over a year ago.

"I'll keep my salacious thoughts to myself, although I can't say that I'll behave when we get home tonight. I haven't had enough time to play with your body yet," Edward grinned devilishly, taking his eyes off the road to look at me, his eyes gleaming with wicked desire.

"I believe you done that three times this morning." I was getting hot thinking about how many times he made me cum earlier and I wanted more. He made me wild with lust and it was hard to control around him.

"Surely, you don't think that was enough?" He questioned. He didn't take his eyes off the road this time but he still had that smirk on his face.

"Of course not."

"Alright, then it's settled. I'm gonna worship your body and make you cum so many times, you'll lose count. I'm gonna wear you out until you can't take it anymore," he said darkly, his voice thick with lustful promise. My body buzzed with anticipation and I felt flushed with desire. I stared at him hungrily and he met my gaze. He chuckled and went back to keeping his eyes on the road, fully aware of the effect his words had on me. I was unbearably wet and there was nothing I could do about it because we just got off the exit to the airport. I put aside the imagery of Edward following through his promises and focused.

We were hour early, sitting patiently for Renée's arrival. Before long, we heard the announcement that her plane had landed over the intercom and we went to stand near the gate. I watched the passengers pass through the gate until I saw the bundle of energy that was my mother hurriedly coming towards me. Her broad smile and bright blue eyes warmed me and I met her halfway, embracing her. "Oh Bella honey, it feels so good to see you. I missed you," she said excitedly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you too, mom," I said with a smile.

She pulled back a little, staring me in the eyes before looking at the man to my left. Her eyes widened in surprise and without taking her eyes off of him she asked, "Bella, who is this handsome young man standing next to you?" She was awestruck and I giggled at her expression. I honestly couldn't blame her; Edward was dazzlingly beautiful.

"Mom this my boyfriend, Edward."

"It's a pleasure meet you, Mrs. Dwyer." Ever the charmer, he gave her a megawatt smile and I swear Renée nearly swooned.

"Please, call me Renée," she said batting her lashes at him. Edward erupted in laughter, thoroughly amused by her flirtatiousness.

"Oh my gosh mom, stop flirting with my boyfriend," I said in mock annoyance.

"Honey, he's gorgeous. I'm a happily married woman but I'm not blind," she laughed.

Edward looks between us with a ghost of a smirk on his lips, clearly amused by the playful banter between my mother and I. "I have to say the similarities between you two are strikingly uncanny, but not in a bad way."

"Don't worry dear. We're definitely used to everyone saying that," Renée chuckled as she patted Edward on the shoulder before focusing back on me. "Shall we go?" I nodded and Edward grabbed her luggage walking ahead of us. We followed him out of the terminal with our arms wrapped around each other as we chatted like old times.

"That man is over the moon for you, Bella," she whispered to me like it was a secret.

"I know," I said smiling, thoroughly pleased I knew just how much.

My mother was my best friend and after everything that happened with Charlie, I vowed to spend as much time with my family as I could. I realized how much time I missed and I wouldn't allow myself to fall off again. When we got back to the hospital, Renée immediately went straight to Sue and embraced her. She murmured words of hope and positivity, shedding a few tears when she finally sat in the chair beside Sue that was next to my father's bed. Renée leaned over his still form and placed a kiss on his forehead, whispering something into his ear. I watched silently in the corner, praying to God that my father would wake up soon.

 **-O-**

Later that night, Edward dropped my mom off at the Charlie and Sue's home and we went back to the cottage. I was drained, both physically and emotionally and wanted nothing more than to curl into myself. Edward, seemingly intuitive of my current distress, took my hand in his own and led me to the bedroom, stopping in front of the bed before turning around to face me. He began to undress me, not in a sexual manner but to simply get me out of my clothes. He didn't look down at my body, not even when he removed my undergarments. He led me to the master bath attached to the room and started the shower, testing and adjusting the water to the desired temperature. Edward stripped until he was naked as me and wordlessly gestured for me to step into the shower. He followed behind, encasing us in the billowing steam from the water and wrapped his arms around me.

The water sluiced over our skin as he pressed his body against mine and I was instantly comforted. He washed my body and shampooed my hair silently, never uttering a word. He took care of himself before he shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry me and then himself off. Edward once again took my hand and led us back into the bedroom. He turned down the sheets and motioned for me to get in. I settled into the bed sheets, loving how the softness and warmth of them felt against my naked skin. Edward turned off the lights and slid in beside me, pulling the sheets over us. I immediately shifted my body closer to his, wanting to feel intimacy, not sexually but for the need to be held. Edward gave that to me and so much more; skin on skin, soft breaths inhaling and exhaling, just existing in this moment. My head rested on his chest as he lightly dragged the pads of his fingers up and down along the length of my back. I nestled closer to the warmth of his body and listened to the steady thrum of his heart, utterly at peace. I began to drift off to sleep but before I fell completely under, I heard Edward faintly whisper, "I love you".

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to post new chapters once a week. I'm consistently busy with work as well as planning/making arrangements for a big move next spring. I'll update as soon as I possibly can but I will no longer be on hiatus, I promise.**


End file.
